


Being a Family

by Trashy_gameshow16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Romance, Smut, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_gameshow16/pseuds/Trashy_gameshow16
Summary: Following up after Season 8:After Allura's death, everyone was much saddened though eventually they moved on and started living their own lives as grown ups. Being welcomed to the party next is Keith and Lance's daughter. With a little bit of fluff and drama, this work depicts the paladins back home living lives as proper adults and having families.





	1. Allura K. Serrano

**Author's Note:**

> A little work I wanted to share to do justice to the ending of Voltron. I really wished that the actual ending would be somethings similar to this *Sob*  
> Have fun and look forward to new chapters!  
> (FORGIVE EDITING MISTAKES)
> 
> Toodles!

It has been 10 years since Allura passed away. Though it was hard for everyone to move on with their lives, especially for Lance; there came a time when rather than mourning over her death, everyone started moving forward with their best memories of her. Shiro was the first one to get married and start a family shortly followed by Pidge and Hunk and their decision to immediately get married since they found each other’s company entertaining.

The last ones to hop on the bandwagon were Lance and Keith who drove round and round in circles trying to confess their feelings to each other and become soul mates. Their lack of having the courage to confront their feelings sent everyone in disarray until Shiro stepped up and gave them a good talking to. Not to worry though since they are now an adorable, bickering, lovely wedded couple.  

Hunk’s family consisted of him (the husband), Katie/Pidge (the wife) and Kyle their lovely son who was now turning 4 and had entered preschool. He was smart like his mother but kind and shy similar to his father. He had fair skin with lush, dark brown hair and green eyes.

Next is Shiro’s family with him (the husband who was the father) and Curtis (the husband who was the mother) also their son Sigma. Sigma was an infant with his origins tracing back to Russia. He was 7 days old when he was adopted by Shiro and Curtis due to their wish of having kids and now he was 9 years old. He did not resemble Shiro or Curtis in any aspect. He had jet black hair with pale icy skin with a few clumsy tendencies though he was an energetic lad.

Finally, after 2 years of planning; In the 4th year of their marriage, Keith and Lance found a lady who wanted to be the surrogate mother of a baby with Keith’s and Lance’s gene pool. The pregnancy period was over and the worried couple was sitting in the hospital waiting area while the delivery was happening. Along with them were their friends Shiro and Pidge. Hunk was busy working so he couldn’t make it while Curtis had to attend Sigma’s parent’s teacher’s conference at the school.

 **Lance:** Hey… Keith

 **Keith (rubbing his hands together due to the air conditioning):** Yeah?

 **Lance:** What would you want; a boy or a girl?

 **Keith:** I don’t really have a preference like either is okay as long as it is healthy and happy.

 **Lance:** I thought you’d have a preference, (chuckles) funny.  

The nurse comes out the cabin walking briskly towards everyone.

 **Nurse:** Mr.Kogane and Mr. Serrano, right? Your lovely child is a baby girl!

The news from the nurse was enough for everyone to get off their seats and start jumping around the hospital except Keith who silently shed a few tears before standing up. He was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Lance.

 **Lance:** Oh my god! Babe we are… PARENTS! Hurrah! Woot woot!

Keith hugs lance back as well out of joy and to hide his tears.

 **Keith:** Oh yes, we are. We have a little princess!

Shiro pulls both of them in a tight hug while Pidge jumps onto Lance’s shoulders to give him a hug. The group hug was suffocating but the occasion was definitely a joyous one so everyone was bearing with it.

 **Shiro:** GOSH! *sniff* I’m so proud of you guys. I’M AN UNCLE AGAIN!

 **Pidge:** Kyle gets another playmate! Though this time it’s a girl! Yay.

The nurse also gets a little teary seeing them so happy.

 **Nurse:** So-alright since you both are going to be the fathers of this child, you need to fill out a few forms but first *whispers* let’s go see your baby. She has been moved from the surrogate mother's ward to the daycare.

Keith (pushes Lance ahead): You go first!

Lance (pushes Keith ahead and hides behind him): Keith! We agreed on this that you’ll be the mother so you go in first.

They were both panicking a little since they didn’t know exactly how to react in this situation. They started shoving each other ahead. How in love are they?!?

 **Pidge:** Sheesh you guys-it’s your baby damn it! No choice then I’ll go ahead.

Just as Pidge was about to do the honors of seeing the baby first both Keith and Lance pulled her back. They held each other hands and walked forward together. They decided to see the baby together

 **Keith and Lance:** We’ll…see the baby…together.

They had immense blushes glowing on their cheeks

-*-*-*-*

They walked into the daycare one after the other to see the little baby. Her fists were clenched and arms were up next to her head while she was sleeping. She had little hair on her head and by the looks of it, they seemed to be similar to Lance’s caramel brown hair. Lance poked his figure in her cheek shakily; he didn’t want to wake her up.

Keith was now crying again as he couldn’t believe that such a moment would ever come in his life. He wiped his face and move over to see the baby girl. Her complexion was similar to Keith’s pale-ish one.

 **Keith:** Can I…hold her, Lance?

 **Lance (giggles):** O-of course. Mommy can do whatever she wants.

Keith turns a little pink but then he moves to carefully pick the baby up from her crib. He placed an arm under her head and used the other one to cover and cradle her body gently. Keith slowly brought his face close to the baby’s forehead and kissed her little forehead lightly. Pidge brought her right index finger close to the baby’s hands and she caught her finger with quite a mighty grip.

 **Shiro:** Oh my, feisty girl, eh? Keith, she got that from you.

Once again the nurse did not want to ruin the moment but she had too as duty calls. She coughed a little awkwardly.

 **Nurse:** If you want I can bring the forms here. It won’t take long-just please fill them.

 **Lance:** Oh right. Honey, you stay with the baby; I’ll fill the forms.

Lance kissed both his daughter free hand and Keith's cheek and moves to the table were the tables where the nurse placed tablet with the forms in it. One by one he went through all the questions and typed the answers in it. There were questions about the guardians and also the checks to clear the payment of the surrogate mother. This made Lance choke a little since he had forgotten about this at the moment. He wanted to go back to playing with his daughter as soon as possible so he hurried through the questions.

Last was a form about the details of the child. Most of them were already filled in by the hospital about the height and weight of the baby and last was the…name.

 **Lance:** Keith babe, what should we…name our child?

Such idiots they were; they had not yet decided on a name for their kid. Keith pretended to go into deep thought for a while but came up blank.

 **Pidge:** Oh Nikola Tesla like you can take the Tesla and-

 **Lance:** No Pidge, our child will not have such a nerdy name. Keith?

 **Shiro:** How about Stigma? Similar to Sigma-oh they can be like siblings!

Shiro’s epiphany was useless because Lance would only settle on a name that Keith’s approves of.

 **Keith:** Lance, I have an idea.

Lance raised an eyebrow in question.

 **Keith:** How about we name her…Allura?

Keith immediately regretted saying that as that made Lance fall silent for a while. He didn’t say anything; just typed something on the form.

 **Lance:** Here, this is done- Keith!

Lance walked over to Keith and wrapped both him and the baby in a big hug.

 **Lance:** Welcome to family lil’ one! Your name will be Allura K. Serrano.

Keith was surprised that Lance just so calmly accepted that name without feeling a little out of place or feeling iffy. Usually, at the mention of Allura, Lance would fall into long periods of silences and internally cry a little

 **Keith:** Are you sure?! And what is up with the K?

Lance giggled a little before pulling Keith into a kiss. Shiro and Pidge felt a little out of place so they looked away too give them a little privacy. He pulled away and said in a low voice right next to his ear.

 **Lance:** *raspy voice* Keith.

My god, was that voice a turn on or what? Keith was super embarrassed now since he knew that there are two other people in the room and Lance was shamelessly flirting with him in front of them.

 **Lance:** The K stands for Keith (Much to Keith’s surprise that this is what he was getting at). Allura is our daughter; she deserves to have both our names and the name of the bravest woman in the universe.

Keith simply smiles since Lance had really basic but meaningful logic behind the name. He scooted a bit closer to his husband.

 **Keith:** Allura K. Serrano…I love that name!

               


	2. We Are A Perfect Family

For the next 3 days, Allura was going to be kept under observation by the doctor which is why Keith and Lance stayed at the hospital with her. She was moved to a private room on Lance’s request where either of her two fathers was by her side at all times.

Of course, since she was a baby, she would often cry when she was hungry or needed a change of diapers but most of these needs were done by the nurse. Shiro and Pidge visited all 3 days for a little while. Hunk and Curtis also found time to pay them a visit along with their spouses.

Keith was playing with little Allura when Lance came inside the room carrying hordes of shopping bags and an enormous pink teddy bear.

 **Keith:** Uh- what’s up? I mean with all that shopping you just did.

 **Lance(putting everything aside):** *huff* Look I know you may think this is me being extravagant but I couldn’t decide what to bring so I got everything!

Lance felt so proud of his work that Keith didn’t want to rain on his parade instead he just chuckled and put Allura on his shoulder to rock her gently.

 **Keith:** Alright then dear husband, why don’t you show me exactly what and how much did you buy?

There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice but Lance didn’t notice that, instead he starting rummaging through all the stuff and showed Keith all the little clothes he bought for their daughter along with hairbands, little bracelets and soft toys for her. He especially had gotten the red and blue lion stuffed toy made for Allura. Keith burst into laughter when he saw them, in turn, waking up little Allura.

 **Keith:** Shh, hush hush now Lulu, mommy’s sorry for being so (snorts) loud!

Keith couldn’t contain his laughter anymore after seeing Lance be so devoted to his job as a father. Lance blushes and little and walks over to Keith to take Allura from.

 **Lance:** You just called her Lulu?

 **Keith:** Yeah, I mean I think that is a fine pet name for her right. Lil’ Lulu

Lance (baby voice): Oh Lil Lulu my angel, my princess, my sugar plum sweetie p-

 **Keith:** Yeah okay man okay we get it. Stop now.

Listening to Lance talk in that baby voice always made Keith feel a little unpleasant. It seemed kind of absurd to him. Lance frowns and holds his little princess at an eye level. He brings there forehead together whispers.

 **Lance:** You are the best thing that's ever happened to me (Keith glares at him) – YES! You and mommy I mean. I love you both very much.

The now complete family was sharing a tender moment together when there was a knock on the door. Keith goes over to open it and sees Pidge and Shiro standing there.

 **Pidge:** We thought you might want some company and a ride home (scans the room) considering the amount of stuff you have right now.

 **Shiro:** And definitely I wanted to see my niece so…hurrah!

Shiro comes over to Lance and starts making funny faces at Allura. She stares at him with groggy eyes lets out a little laugh which made everyone in the room swoon.

 **Keith:** I appreciate it you guys but we would have been fine. Lance has his car, right? Lance!

Lance looks away after Keith’s statement.

 **Lance:** The car is kinda…at home.  I went shopping- you know, in a cab.

Keith took and deep breath and sighed.

 **Pidge:** Now, aren’t you glad that we are here?

 **Shiro:** I know right; I’ll take some of the stuff and go to the car. Pidge help them bring the rest and check out of the hospital.

Oh yeah, it was the last day at the hospital so instead of bringing all the stuff here, Lance should have taken it home. Did he remember though? Definitely not!  Keith couldn’t have expected anything more from him but it was this idiocy and devotion to trivial things that made Keith fall so hard for him.

 **Keith:** I’m going to get us checked out, Lance, come on!

Keith moved forward calling Lance behind him.

 **Lance:** Yo Pidge! Can you take the rest of the things with Shiro? We will be right behind you.

 **Pidge:** Sure thing!

Pidge took up a few of the bags and picked the teddy which was even bigger than her. She felt a little complex at that but she went after Shiro. Lance and Keith on the other went to the reception. Lance was playing a little with Allura while Keith cleared all their bills.

Then they moved out into the parking lot where Pidge was waving her hands vigorously at them. They saw her and moved towards the car she was standing next to. All their belongings had been stuffed inside the trunk except the teddy which took the space of one whole person on the back seat. There was a baby seat attached inside the car (courtesy of Shiro) where Lance gently put Allura and tied the seat belt. There wasn’t enough space for both Lance and Keith in the back seat as they were both grown men with a little above average built so Keith adjusted himself in with Pidge in the back (who took less space than the teddy). Lance sat on the passenger seat next to Shiro who was driving.

*-*-*-*-*

The car ride was fun as Shiro played a little music as entertainment and Lance blabbered on about a party that he was going to hold for everyone to induce their daughter to them.

 **Pidge:** That’s great Lance- Anyways I have a proposal, you guys. Mind you it’s in your best interest.

 **Keith:** Yeah, we’re all ears.

 **Pidge:** Right so since Shiro and I are already experienced at taking care of infants, how about you let either of us stay over for a few days to help you take care of Allura.

 **Shiro:** I talked to her about the plan earlier so I’m on board with it. No pressure, make your own decision; just that this is in your best interest.

 **Lance:** Come on guys, that’s really sweet of you both but we can take care of her.

 **Keith:** Yeah Lance is correct.  I mean we are her parents now we can rely on you guys like this. You have your own families to look after.

 **Pidge:** We know that but-well you see…you are both…idiots!

Pidge’s voice faded at the last word. Of course, neither of them intended to hurt their feelings or their parental resolve but well, they weren’t wrong.

The home was soon in sight wherein the next 2 minutes Shiro parked his car right at the front door. They all got off and started putting all the things inside in the lounge. Keith and Lance really did not have the best sense of design which is why the construction of the entire house was under Lance’s sister Veronica’s supervision.

The house was much more elegant than a person could have imagined. They had three bedrooms out of which one belonged to the happy couple whereas another was recently decorated for the new member of their family. Keith brought Allura in his arms with Lance when he suddenly stopped.

 **Lance:** Babe, hold on here for a second. Be right back.

Lance dashed off to the second floor with thundering steps. Keith and the other confused at his actions until they saw hi bringing his professional camera downstairs. Lance asked Keith to pose for a picture with Allura and asked Pidge and Shiro to leave the frame.

 **Lance:** Smiley smile you two~!

Lance flashed the camera a bunch of times until he had almost 30 photographs in the same pose. He would keep the best ones amongst them and put the others in extra storage. It was typical of Lance and his doting attitude.

 **Keith:** Hon, we can do this later…fetch her bouncer from the room, please.

 **Lance:** *pout* fine, you’re no fun.

Lance went back inside while Pidge and Shiro made themselves comfy on the white leather couch in the lounge.

 **Shiro:** Keith, I was wondering- please could you reconsider our offer. It’s for the best.

 **Keith:** Shiro look I understand your worries but I can’t make a decision without Lance’s consent. Relax man, we’ll take care of it- and if this really worries you that much then we will call you if something happens.

Pidge and Shiro made a little sad face; to them, it felt as if their experience was worth naught but they can obviously not force themselves on new mommy and daddy couple. Anyhow, Shiro walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of carbonated fruit juice; he tossed it to Pidge and walked back to the sofa. They were all good enough friends to be causally prancing about each other’s property.

Next moment Lance reappeared in the lounge with a red and pink bouncer for Lulu. Lance read the atmosphere in the room.

 **Lance:** I know what happens here and to you, Pidge and Shiro; we are not being rude in any way. Just remember that you have to give us chance with her-

Then Shiro’s phone rang which cut Lance off mid-sentence.

 **Shiro (on the phone):** Yeah Curtis, oh right I’ll be home soon. And I’ll pick up Sigma as well. No, no honey I understand, you can work easily. Bye, love you! (Off the phone) I have to pick Sigma up from school so yeah, I gotta go. Pidge I’ll drop you off as well.

Shiro walks over to Lance and Keith who had now placed the sleeping baby in the rocker. He hugs them both together.

 **Shiro:** Okay I trust you then, take care.

 **Pidge:** AND CALL IF ANYTHING HAPPENS! Please.

Pidge almost screamed as she walked out the door soon followed by Shiro. Time to head home then.

They were both gone before long as Lance and Keith bid the farewell. Lance chirped over to Keith and planted a little kiss on his lips.

 **Keith:** *flushes* what was that for?

 **Lance:** Congrats love; we are a family…a perfect family now.

Keith could only smile at Lance’s little too late realization and they both plopped themselves on the couch to cuddle for a while. It had been a while they were all over each other so it felt…warm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another development chapter; the real fun and starts in the next chapter!  
> Focus on the story please, not my bad editing please *w*  
> Look forward to it.
> 
> Toodles!


	3. Maybe we should've listened to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Writing is exhausting and time consuming!  
> Anyhow, you know the drill: Ignore errors and Enjoy the story.
> 
> Toodles!

The first day at home with baby Lulu had gone considerable well- it wasn’t exactly a whole day since most of the light time had passed when they came back from the hospital. Little children need around 18 hours of sleep every day and that is exactly what their munchkin was doing.

Keith had taken her to the room and packed her up in her little purple bedding supplies with a blanket and pillow. Mommy was considerably tired for the past few days as he did not get to sleep much nor in his own bed so he was lying next to the sleeping beauty while scrolling through his phone. Meanwhile, Lance was busy sorting the clothes he brought into a neat and tidy pile.

 **Lance:** Hey darling, do you want to color coordinate with our baby on daily bases like reds on Monday, blues on Tuesday while greys on-

 **Keith:** That would be lovely-NOT! And are you done with that yet? I have to shower.

Keith had not taken a good, steamy hot shower in some time so he was looking forward to it however he did not want to leave Allura unattended for even a second. Granted that she was sleeping; it was still too risky so he wants her under Lance’s care. Allura wiggled her mouth a little and let out little baby noises. She was grinning a little which made Keith’s heart jump a little.

 **Lance:** Alrighty, I’m all done, you can go now.

Lance got up and kept all the clothe piles in the respective cupboard in the other room which would eventually be occupied by Lulu once she grows up. When Lance came back Keith was rummaging around the cupboard like a maniac.

 **Keith:** Where is my red T-shirt!? You know-that one I really find comfy…I can’t find it-UH!

Lance snickered a bit and walked by Keith and over to the window side of the bed. He bent a little and picked up a red T-shirt- the red T-shirt Keith was look for along with black pants and underpants. There was another set of clothes on the same side of the bed which had a grey hoodie and a white undershirt.

Apparently, this stuff was left by the pair when they left for the hospital in urgently. Things were getting a little…hot and heavy at home when they got the call asking for their presence so they couldn’t clean up before leaving. Just remembering that; Lance’s lips subconsciously curled into a smirk. He gave the rightful clothes to his spouse who almost facepalmed at his own stupidity.

Keith removed his shirt in the room and tossed it into the laundry bag hanging next to the bathroom. He was going to remove his pants in the bathroom when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind him.

 **Lance:** Even with all that fatigue on your face, you still look damn sexy~.

Lance purred in his ears while slowly breathing on his neck. He began to hug him more and more tightly. They had versatility in their relationship as either of them would take the initiative to seduce the other when in the mood. Mommy was too tired but seeing daddy all lovey-dovey; he just couldn’t refuse.

The shirtless male held his partner’s waist and turned him around to face him; placing both his hands on the other's neck.

 **Keith:** Why so lovely tonight~?

 **Lance:** It’s been 3 days since I have touched your bare skin…I missed the feeling of it.

Lance traced his fingers on Keith’s naked back which made him moan a little. Keith suddenly went into a mood of making out with his beloved so he moved closer to him, their faces an inch apart.

 **Keith (Murmuring in Lance’s ear):** Babe…I wanna shower. How’s about we save some water?

 **Lance (love-struck):** Damn, BOY WOULD I LOVE TOO.

Lance pushed Keith in the bathroom while taking his shirt off as well. They were only half naked when they started aggressively kissing each other as they had met after centuries. Oh, how Keith loved to hold Lance around the waist with his sun-kissed, unblemished skin. They had stopped breathing for seconds as their smooching got intense with Lance using his tongue rather than simply sucking on his husband’s lips.

Keith’s back was pressed against the sink as he reached to grip some of Lance’s hair to deepen the kiss. His actions turned his beloved man on much that Lance immediately pulled back and reached to pull his pants off. Lance’s hands were only on the hem of trousers until a sharp wailing sound came from the bedroom.

Both the men were startled as they began to pull away from each other. It was Allura who started crying as she did not like staying in a room by herself. Keith pushed his younger husband away gently while caressing his cheeks. His smiled and spoke in a little-disappointed voice.

 **Keith:** Baby needs her papa bear right now while mama bear needs a shower. Go, honey, I’ll be right back.

Lance nodded and frowned a little. He pecked mommy’s cheek a little the headed out; shutting the door behind him. Lulu was wailing loud enough to damage papa’s eardrums. Lance picked her up gently and walked around the room a little calming her down. She was nuzzling in his chest making his shirt wet with her salty tears.

 **Lance:** Did my absence frighten you that much, Lulu? Papa is sorry…I will never leave you alone.

Lance hugged her tightly which was something that many kids disliked but strangely it calmed her down. Lance gently rocked her a little whereas she kept on staring at him with her bulging eyes. There is not a doubt that Lance loves his daughter very much but somethings churned his stomach.

Right now, like always Lance wanted to make love to Keith but because of their daughter they couldn’t; her need for attention (which is not unusual) made him unable to love his husband. What terrified him most was that this was only the beginning as just as much as other parents; he’ll have to reduce or maybe even let go of entirely of his time with his partner to raise their kid.

Keith’s and Lance’s times with each other were much sacred to simply be ignored because of a baby since Keith was mostly in outer space on rescue missions with his team and only came back 4 months out of the whole year. That also was sometimes reduced to 3 if his mission were longer or tougher ones. Don’t get him wrong; he loves his beloved doing a job he is proud of but he needs Keith with him.

Anyhow, lance was on a mission himself when a train of emotions crashed into him; he had to put Allura to sleep which seemed practically impossible as no matter how much he lulled to her, she just wouldn’t close her eyes.

 **Lance:** Sleep baby! *yawn* Look even daddy is sleepily now~.

It had been about 30 minutes since he started his task but no success - success wasn’t even in sight for miles and miles. What was even more tedious was that she did not like lying on the bed. Each time he put her down, she sobbed uncontrollably so that meant Lance had to keep on strolling around with her in his arms.

Lance’s luck shined when mommy walked out of the bathroom wearing his favorite T-shirt and simple black trousers while drying his hair on a white towel around his neck.

 **Keith:** WHAT THE HELL LANCE? Why is she not asleep yet? It is 12:30 for crying out loud.

Keith wanted to scream but hushed a little seeing that Lulu was staring at him. Keith walked over to Lance and almost snatched her from. Lance was a bit shocked but stood his ground.

 **Lance:** I-I-I don’t know man, I’ve been trying for half an hour now. *whisper screams* I DON’T KNOW WHY SHE WOULDN’T JUST FALL ASLEEP NOW!

 **Keith:** God you are so useless. Go and sleep your ass now. I’ll take care of her.

 **Lance:** There is a baby here. MIND your language!

Lance emphasized on the word mind a little then went to his side of the bed. The crib for Lulu was on Keith’s side of the bed while Lance was next to the window. He jumped in and rolled himself in the covers while facing the window whereas usually he would sleep facing Keith. They would hold hands or cuddle depending on the weather mostly. Keith rolled his eyes and began the ritual of putting Lulu to sleep.

 **Keith (smirking):** Five minutes is all she needs.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The time was 2:30 am. Keith yawn loudly while lightly tapping Lulu back whose head was on his shoulders.

The young man was almost on the verge of collapsing while the little baby sucked on her thumb while staring the room with expanded eyes.

 **Keith:** Babe, is she asleep yet?

Lance had been lying down but he couldn’t have gone to sleep seeing his damsel in distress. He groaned a little trying to show that he was still mad but glanced a bit at Allura.

 **Lance:** Nope…She’s wide awake…Five minutes, eh?


	4. Why are babies so difficult!?

It was 6 am; the normal time for Keith to wake up and go for his everyday jog plus workout while an hour later Lance wakes up to prepare breakfast for them both. Lance would do most of the cooking even if he was the father mainly because Keith was really bad at it. The only things fit inside his brains were “fight, strength, and power”. Though today they had no need for an alarm as both of hadn’t slept a wink all night.

Keith was resting on the couch while in the crib baby Lulu was flailing her arms and legs around as if she was to swim. Lance, though his eyes were shut, hadn’t fallen asleep as he was worried about Keith. He did say it would take him 5 minutes but it had been over 5 hours and Allura was far from even the concept of sleep.

 **Keith:** Hey, could you please look after her now or try to put her to sleep since it is time for my jog. I’m exhausted *yawn*

 **Lance (muffled voice):** Hmpf. Go. I’ll take care of her.

Lance had his face buried in the pillows since he tried to sleep in this position but it didn’t work. He was still furious with Keith but he had decided to let go of it.

Lance got out of bed and walked over to the cot. The sight before him almost shocked his brains out- Baby Lulu was FINALLY asleep.

 **Lance:** OMG KEITH SHE IS- *whispers* she is finally asleep! Oh, thank the heavens!

 **Keith:** What really? Thank god now I can work out and come home to sleep in peace. *sigh*

Keith was so relieved to hear that he almost jumped off the couch. He lunged over to Lance and hugged him tightly.

 **Keith:** I’m sorry for screaming at you last night. I didn’t think it would be this tough putting a baby to sleep.

Lance loved being embraced by Keith first. He slowly traced his arms behind his darling and ruffled his hair a bit. They were in a complete lock and did not want to let go of the other.

 **Lance:** I know babe- I mean it is understandable if you get angry on matters concerning Lulu so it’s cool. I would’ve been the same being in your shoes.

Lance got a mischievous grin on his face and he planted a little kiss on Keith’s cheek making him be a little flustered but being married for years now; he had gotten used to it.

 **Keith:** Alright, enough cuddling. Need to get work done oh and babe (kissing his ear) waffles for breakfast.

 **Lance:** Whatever my prince charming wants~!

Lance skipped out of the room giggling. He was fond of making all of his husband’s request come true so he knew he had to get down to give him another champion’s breakfast. In the meantime, Keith changed into his running outfit consisting of shorts with leggings and his jersey with a shirt beneath.  He left the room after kissing his daughter’s forehead. Instead of the usual “walk down the stairs”; Keith was more of a “slid down the railing” kinda person. His lower body slid down easily as he used his right hand to steer himself over the sharp turn at the end of the flight of stairs.

He landed right on the mat and went out the doorway. His shoes were on the rack next to the main door which was jet black joggers with a little redlining. Usually, he would do a 45 minutes long run around the whole neighborhood which was approximately 5 laps of the place after 15 minutes of warm up in the front yard.

He did a few stretches along with jumping jacks; he headed out for his run. He loved the slightly chill wind coursing through his hair as he ran. His calves were in good shape due to his routine; he needed to be prepared at all times since the next dispatch order could come at any time. All of a sudden a thought crossed his mind…a very unpleasant one; unpleasant enough to make him halt between his steps.

 **Keith:** _If the next order to dispatch were to come, would that mean that I’ll have to leave my family behind. Oh, Lance- Lulu. Oh god, she is just an infant!_

The jet-blacked haired man began running again as his mind was completely filled disturbing thoughts and before he knew his laps were complete- heck he even did an extra one. He was right in front of his house. His and Lance’s house; the thought of leaving this place for months again stabbed at his heart. He shook his head and walked inside trying to not look so worried.

As Keith entered the house, a wafting odor of hot of waffles entered his nose. Lured by it he reached the kitchen counter after hastily removing his joggers.

 **Lance:** Maple or chocolate? Maybe even both?

Lance walked over from the stove to the marble counter and flipped two shiny and golden waffles into Keith’s plate. He passed him the sauces and came to sit down right in front of him.

 **Keith:** Aren’t you gonna get any?

Keith filled his plater to the brim with both sauces AND butter and scarfed down a whole bite. This made Lance smile a bit as he realized once again that his beloved was fond of his cook.

 **Lance:** They are in the maker~.

Lance sang as he spun around in the high chair when the buzzer rang on the waffle maker.

 **Lance:** There they are.

The slightly tanned male jumped off his chair and went over to the waffle maker with a plate in his hand. He yanked it open while using a spatula to pick up the crisp and steaming waffles. As they landed in his plate, a rain of blueberry syrup engulfed them. Taking his gourmet, he plopped on the same seat he was in before.

 **Keith:** Taste. Did you make the blue sauce yourself?

The chef boy nodded as he dug into his waffled with a knife and fork to pick a piping hot piece of his food and place it in Keith’s mouth. Keith huffed a bit since the food was hot…very hot but he loved it none the less.

He loved every little thing Lance makes which is why he could help but eat his waffles subconsciously and stare at his lover’s face. He was reminded of the time when Keith was once rejected by Lance after his confession since he couldn’t understand his feelings. He was so angry then that he wanted to stab him with his bayard for making him feel so embarrassed but overtime things cleared themselves up- just the clouds clear up to reveal the beautiful sunshine. Their life was no less than a summer afternoon until a particular baby’s cry made them snap back to reality from their dreamy breakfast mornings.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Allura was awake once again. The girl hadn’t even slept for a proper hour and she was already awake. Lance went up to pick her up to calm her down. In that duration, Keith was hurriedly preparing milk in a feeding bottle. He dipped his pinky in the warm water to check the temperature. Then he added the milk powder and shook the bottle vigorously. Mommy ran upstairs and landed right at feet of daddy who was swinging the weeping baby in his arms.

Lance took the milk from Keith. He tried to feed it to Lulu but for some reason, she wouldn’t nibble on the bottle. She was rejecting her meal which came as great concern to her parents. They were at a loss of what to do since everything was fine at the hospital.

 **Lance:** Babe she won’t eat it. Honey just a little, please.

Lance pleaded to Allura who just refused the food instead cried her tiny eyes out. Lance tried various positions to see what she liked but man- are babies picky or what?

 **Keith:** We should’ve asked Shiro or Pidge for help. BABIES ARE DIFFICULT! Pidge would have been okay- for crying out loud she is an actual female and a mother!

Keith gently took the wailing baby from Lance who was just about done with Lulu and tried to feed her when he realized that she was burning up. He quickly removed the blankets she was wrapped in and used the back of his hand to check if the temperature was actually high or was it just his imagination.

 **Lance:** What’s the matter hon?!

 **Keith:** Babe, she has a really high fever. WHAT DO WE DO?

Lance had never seen Keith panic so much so he hurried over to his bedside and picked up his cellphone from there. More than the feverish and crying Lulu, Lance became concerned about his spouse what was hyperventilating at the time.

 **Lance:** Keith darling, relax-relax-relax. J-just calm down!

 **Keith** : Oh god *huff* what if *huff* something happens *huff* to her!!!

Lance rubbed soothing circles on Keith’s back also taking Lulu from him. Now he knew he had no choice: he called Shiro while wrapping his arm with his cellphone around Keith’s neck and pulling him in a gentle hug. Mommy needed to be calmed down before daddy made his next move. The bell was ringing when someone picked on the other side.

 **Shiro:** Hello, Shiro here.

 **Lance:** This is Lancey-lance and Shiro my man, things are getting out of hands here!!!!


	5. “We’re Idiots! Y’all can go back now”

The room was dimly lit as only a streak of sunlight was creeping in through the break in the window curtains. It was 1 o clock in the afternoon and Keith was asleep on his bed, in his room. His fair, unblemished skin was tinted with a little blush due to high fever. He blearily tried to open his violet eyes as he felt water dripping down on his face followed by a slap of a cool, damp cloth on his forehead.

 **Keith (sleepily):** Gosh…mhmm…what time is it?

 **Voice:** Well, it’s 1 and if you’re feeling better, then get up. Let’s have lunch together.

The sleepy man, regardless of his senses being numb at the moment, immediately recognized that this voice did not belong to his hubby. He tried to get out of the sheets to get a look at the second presence in the room but he was too exhausted to make any sudden movements. Slowly and steadily, he pushed the comforter off him while sliding into his home slippers.

 **Keith:** Oh damn. Hi Curtis, what brings you here?

 **Curtis:** Nothing~, just a little distress call from your house.

Curtis was Shiro’s husband who was currently taking care of Keith. He was a tall, well-built man with a dark and gorgeous completion: similar to milk chocolate. His hair was like a slightly overgrown buzz-cut being the color of…chocolate again. Just like his appearance, this man’s personality was also much sweet and kind. He had also participated as a mediator in another of Lance and Keith’s pre-marital arguments.

After taking a good look at Curtis, lulu’s mommy is jolted back to a current time when he realized that he had been asleep in the duration his husband was with their child who was unwell.

 **Keith:** HEY…SHIT…WHERE IS LANCE?! AND LULU? Curtis where are they?

The dark haired male jumped off the bed shaking the other taller man’s shoulders. Keith needed answers since he had no idea what went down after his panic attack. Curtis pushed him off gently and sat him on the bed again bending down to meet at his eye-level.

 **Curtis:** Relax boy, they are both okay~. Shiro and Lance went to the doctor with Allura. In fact, they just called a little while back: they will be home in about 20 minutes.

Hear that, Keith relaxed a little…just a little.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*Earlier that day*

 **Lance:** Thanks Shiro, that will be a big hel…KEITH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF… here sit down.

Keith almost fell due to the jelly feelings in his legs. He had a panic attack which is why he was unable to think straight. Rather than being of assistance to Lance, he became more of a burden. Lance shut the phone midway his discussion and almost threw Keith on the couch. He had the little feverish angel in his arms too; Keith could have survived that fall but Allura couldn’t have.

Lance dashed upstairs and returned with Allura in her bouncer. She was weeping; almost lurching at Lance’s heart but he knew he had to provide Keith with water and some meds so he steeled himself. He placed the bouncer on the coffee table in the lounge also moving Keith from a sitting position to a lying down on. He took the panic-stricken male’s head in his lap while rubbing his forehead lightly. Lance picked up a water bottler he acquired earlier from the kitchen. He tried to open t with his left hand while using the right one to elevate his beloved’s head up.

 **Lance:** Have some water-shh breath, calm down –shh.

 **Keith:**   YOU NEED TO TAKE HER *huff* TO THE *huff* DOCTOR!

 **Lance:** I WILL-God don’t make me scream. Relax-babe right now we need you to stay up, right? There there~

Lance comforted Keith by giving him water then pulling him towards his chest. His lover’s warmth brought some comfort but the heavy breathing was still there. Just then the doorbell rang. Lance got off the sofa placing a cushion underneath the panicking mommy’s head to open the front door.

 **Lance** : I’m here! OH THANK GOD SHIRO RIGHT NOW I AM SO GRATEFUL TO SEE YOU. KEITH IS PANICKING; LULU IS CRYING I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO D-.

 It was Shiro who came to assist Lance with her problem along with Curtis (his spouse). Lance started ranting off at the door so Shiro lightly smacked his face with his levitating robotic hand. He has had a prosthetic arm since after the mission on Kerberos; first the one with the Galra tech and now one using Earth’s advanced technology which was powered by a crystal provided by Allura (The actual princess Allura).

 **Shiro:** We are here no, don’t worry. Hon, Lance and I will take the baby; you go take care of Keith.

 **Curtis:**   Of course…We are here now Lance, don’t worry~.

 **Lance:** I’ll get Lulu’s stuff from the room, take her to the car will you?

 **Shiro:** Of course.

Leaving Keith in Shiro’s husband’s care, Lance went to their room to get a bag with Lulu essentials such as spare clothes, diapers and etc. he rushed downstairs slinging a pink baby bag over his shoulder. Shiro had already left the room with Allura in her bouncer. The worried father quickly walked over to Keith and left after leaving a little kiss on his fever-flushed cheeks.

  **Lance:** We will be right back babe!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Curtis:** and well after that, I brought you up to your room and changed your clothes. In order to put you to sleep, I gave you a small dose of sleeping pills. Since then you had been asleep while I kept on trying to make your fever go down using cold, damp towels.

 **Keith:** Gosh…I-I don’t know what to say,

 **Curtis:** How about “thank you” and “let’s go have lunch” since I’m starving!

Keith covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment. He felt awful for being such a useless partner. In the time where needed to be able to be of help to his lover; he became a burden. Tears started prickling his eyes but he blinked them back.

 **Keith:** I’m so useless. I-I feel awful-just horrible.

The older man patted the pale one’s head a little trying to console him.

 **Curtis:** No one thinks that~! It is only natural that you got worried. Stop blaming yourself. *Ding Dong* Oh they’re here.

Curtis hurriedly wiped Keith’s tears and went to open the door. At the door stood Lance with Allura in his arms and Shiro who looked absolutely exhausted. They had been at the hospital for about 5 hours so it was only natural.

 **Curtis:** Hey you guys, How’s the Lil’ one?

 **Lance:** She’s okay, just a little burned out from staying up all night.

 **Curtis:** Excuse me?

 **Lance (entering the house):** Turns out we can’t even make a baby have a routine so she got sick. We’re idiots! Y'all can go back now.

 **Curtis:** Babe, for real?

 **Shiro (plopping on the couch):** THIS is exactly why Pidge and I offered our help, but would these morons listen? *mocking voice* No Shiro, we are totally okay~. I mean we are baby experts~.

 **Lance:** Jeez man, I apologized. Sorry and Curt-boy, where is me lover?

Curtis walked in the house closing the door behind him while seating himself comfortably close with Shiro.

 **Curtis:** He’s upstairs- Oh speak of the devil.

 **Keith:** Hey hon, what’s up?

Keith came downstairs wearing his sleeping outfit which was the ever loved red shirt which baggy, black trousers. He hugged his husband while being considerate of the baby between them then kissed Lulu on her forehead.

 **Keith:** How is she?

 **Lance:** She’s all dandy now. Got some fever meds, kept her under observation- You tell. How are you, man? YOU HAD ME SCARED SHITLESS THIS MORNING!

 **Shiro:** Baby. Language!

 **Lance:** Oops. So yeah, Keith?

Lance walked over to Curtis, handing him the baby so that he could take his significant other in his arms. Keith was shaking; mostly because of the fever but a little due to the guilt of being of no use. The father wrapped his arm around mommy dearest’s shoulder and took him to sit on the single person couch. He sat down first whilst letting Keith sit on his lap. They usually weren’t this clingy before other people but lately, they both were deprived of each other’s attention.

 **Keith:** I’m fine. I am so-so sorry (tears roll down his cheeks).

Keith started crying after getting so much love and attention of the other male since he knew his husband just won’t be mad at him even after he doubled the trouble in the house. He wrapped his arms over Lance’s neck and started bawling in his shoulders. Lance’s face melted into a sympathetic yet loving grin for his lover and he hugged him rubbing circles on his back.

 **Lance:** There there love…nothing matter more than you two to me. There was no trouble-oh and sorry for screaming but you did scare me. I would die if ever something happens to you! I just… *whispers*love you…too much!

The well-built, white-haired male wrapped his normal arm around his husband protectively as well. The both of them had played very important roles in bringing this couple together so seeing them love each other so much made them ecstatic.


	6. What party?

After Keith had calmed down, Curtis had the cue to get up and set the lunch he made for everyone so lovingly on the table. Cutlery for four people and on the menu they had minced meant pie and omelet rice. Shiro asked his weeping disciple to go and wash his face since it looked so red; almost seemed as if stung by a wasp. They all washed their hands and dug into the food; after the day they had suffered through, this peaceful lunch seemed like a blessing.

The only sound to be heard was of spoons and forks clanking on the plates. No one had the energy in them to even talk until Lance finally cut the silence.

 **Lance:** Is it just me or did your cooking get better?

 **Curtis:** Well I am learning from the best. Being the only person capable of doing kitchen work is not an easy job!

Curtis had been working and taking lessons from Hunk as he knew his husband was an absolute disaster when it came to cooking or any other house chores for that matter. Only one word could describe him: incapable. People get better after doing the same things for a long time; he didn’t, he actually got worse.

Hunk, on the other hand, was an expert chef; his earning depended on his flawless cooking skills and believe it or not; he was the only among their group earning gads of money. Pidge was more of spender for her researches so they sort of canceled each other out.

 **Keith:** I wonder if Allura can eat a minced meat pie.

Keith poked at his food while everyone stared at him.

 **Lance:** She doesn’t have teeth. I don’t know about you but we kinda need them for eating.

 **Curtis:** Come on, Lance. He was just kidding- weren’t you?

 **Shiro (laughing):** How about you try it out?

 **Keith:** Oh shit…I think my thoughts just leaked out.

 **Lance:** Is that the kind of bullshit you think of?

 **Keith:** NO! I mean no man; it’s just…babies are something new to me so my mind wanders around.

 **Shiro:** Well I’m experienced, not just by Sigma but you as well. I pretty much raise you as well didn’t I?

They all chuckled a little then began laughing out loud. Lulu’s father was pretty much rolling in his chair while holding his stomach. Shiro calmed down soon while his beloved hid his face while laughing. He couldn’t be as bold as Lance to simply cackle in front of his lover. Married or not, Curtis was still very respectful and submissive towards “Captain” Shiro.

 **Lance:** Babe, you are so dumb…so damn cute!

The tanned male pinched his lover’s cheek just when Keith’s cellphone rang. He had a plane, boring ringtone; Lance didn’t know how that sad beep of a sound could even alert him. Maybe he was just that on guard that even a beep could make vigilant.

 **Keith:** Keef ‘ere *gulps* Oh hey mom.

Keith’s mouth was full which accidentally made him say his name as “KEEF” instead of “KEITH”. His husband loved him very much; no doubt but they were still the same old dynamic Keith and Lance duo where with every mistake one of them made, the other would turn it into the joke of the century. Lance laughed so hard he fell off the chair since he was already had one of those laughing fits.

 *Bam* and the father was flat on his back. Shiro and Curtis; who seemed to calmed down started snickering again. Poor boy had a hard even standing up. This entire disturbance made Keith annoyed and he left the room to actually listen to the call properly.

 **Lance:** Honey, you can at least pick me up…Bwahahaha! Sorry-just can’t help it. KEEF! KEEF, DADDY NEEDS SOME HELP! HAHAHA!

 **Shiro:** Cut it *snorts* OUT! Hahaha!

They had gone completely bonkers not even realizing that the heart of their joke had already left the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*In the front yard*

 **Keith:** Those guys can be such assholes- yeah mom, oh no that was not for you. Can you please repeat what you said?

 **Krolia (on the phone):** Tch… My dear son, I, your beloved mother, have a desire to get to see her granddaughter. So I was wondering if you can bring her to the garrison or should I come over one day.

 **Keith:** Well you can come over- right but no! We are actually having a welcome party for Allura so you can just join in when everyone else comes. She is also kinda unwell right now so-

 **Krolia:** Did you name her Allura?! Keith, honey I asked you to name her something strong and powerful- like Zhivaria-

 **Keith:** No no mom, my child will be named no such thing. Like seriously, is that the extent of your creativity?

 **Krolia:** MEAN! God, you are so much like your father*sighs* moody, but just as compassionate and loving.

 **Keith:** Yeah… So I’ll tell you when we host the party, alright?

 **Krolia:** Definitely, oh and Keith? We will soon get our dispatch orders…stay prepared.

Keith was in the yard roaming around on the grass while answering the call. Krolia’s words made him pause as if he felt the ground beneath his feet disappear. A nauseating feeling took hold of his voice since it took every ounce of his energy to prevent him from puking. The only thought that revolved in his brain was “how will he tell Lance”

 **Keith:** Ummm…I’ll get back to you mom, Lance is calling me to finish my food. BYE!

The pale boy turned even paler after listening to his mother order. This meant that he’d have to leave his husband and a newborn daughter who knows when -but soon. He tossed his phone in the laundry basket outside sat on the lush green grass. Lance really did take good care of this place. He’ll miss this place a lot when he’s in outer space. Keith did love his work as it gave him a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction but he loved his family more.

He still worked at the garrison when he would be on Earth, where he would be an instructor for the new pilots but this job was okay as he knew he’d go home to his adorable yet so stupid husband. Lance would kiss him as a greeting when he returned and even when he left. Lunch, maybe not but breakfast and dinner were compulsory with each other. They would go on night walks, hand in hand with each other.

And at the end of the day, no matter how cross he’d get, he loved being made love to by Lance. The touch of his big, warm hands mixed with his muddy yet flowery scent from working in his garden all day long made him go crazy. No one could have guessed how amazing their life within the bedroom walls was, by just witnessing their regular life.

It would hurt his husband’s feelings so much since they were both so excited about raising a kid together but now he’d be out in the cold darkness of nothing whereas Lance would be here, just as sad.

 **Keith:** _I hate myself so much for doing this to you. Babe, I love you so much *Sob* I’m so sorry!_

Mommy started crying once again. Just how much is he going to cry in one day?

*-*-*-*-*

 **Lance:** Babe, what took you so long oh and I did the honors of eating your pie!

 **Keith:** Meh, it’s cool.

Keith returned to the table after wiping his face with his T-shirt. That shirt really needed to be washed soon.  He had a croaking voice due to the continuous crying he had been doing.

 **Lance:** So…What did mama bear wanted to talk about?

 **Shiro:** You seem kinda upset, is everything okay?

 **Keith:** Ummmm…Yeah, I’m fine. She just said that she wanted to meet Allura-

Lance: So she’s coming over right now?!

Lance definitely did not like it when Keith’s mom would visit. If wasn’t often but when she did; she most certainly left a mark. It wasn’t as though their house was an utter mess but she was a clean freak. She had worked both the men to the point where they couldn’t even lift a finger. Just thinking about those times sent shivers down the poor father’s spine.

 **Keith:** Nah, I told her to visit us at the welcome party for Lulu.

 **Lance:** Thank GOD!

 **Curtis:** What party, guys?

 **Lance:** Shit, I had almost forgotten about that.

 **Shiro:** Well, pay attention now.

Shiro got up since his food had been finished for quite some time also picked up everyone else’s dishes. He was about to wash them when Curtis almost choked on his food. He stuffed the last bite in swallowing it down with a chug of water. Before Shiro even turned the tap on, he flew in and took the job from him. No sane person would want that walking talking God of destruction to wash the tableware.

 **Curtis:** I’ll take that- Oh and what party, babe?

 **Lance:** You know I have the best idea for the party ever- like I want it to be even grander than Kyle and Sigma’s party. Also, Caleb and Julia’s party was pretty friggin’ awesome but ours will be 10 times as better.

Caleb was Ryan Kinkade and Nadia Rizavi’s son. They had also gotten together over the year while Julia was Acxa and Veronica’s daughter. They chose similar methods of having a kid as Keith and Lance- actually; they were the ones to propose the idea to them.

 **Keith:** It’s not a competition man. Let’s try to have fun rather than a competition!

 **Shiro:** He is right and SIGMA’S PARTY WAS DAMN AWESOME FYI. Don’t be such a jerk about it.

 **Curtis:** And I still don’t know what party you guys are talking about.

 **Lance:** Baby, this is a competition, HELL YA BRING IT ON BITCHES. OUR BRAT WILL HAVE THE BEST PARTY EVAA!!!

 **Curtis:** Does no one care there is baby sleep there oh and-

Curtis picked up a freshly washed saucepan and a frying pan and clanked them together hard. That was loud enough for everyone to stop gossiping and look right at him.

 **Keith:** What the fu-!

 **Curtis:** Language! And I WANNA KNOW WHAT PARTY?!

Thus the candy-sweet man finally lost his composure after being constantly ignored by his friends!      

 


	7. Diapers With A Little Bit Of Sadness

It had been a whole week since the whole Allura fiasco. Now Lance and Keith were taking better care of their daughter who also seemed to have her spell of being a brat broken. In this duration, even though the father should have been active only to look after their daughter, the idea of the party and how it was going to be revolved around his mind. While on the other hand, Keith was usually being his supportive self- actually it was even stranger that he wasn’t trying to argue or pick a fight with Lance. He had been much bothering ever since his mom told him about the next mission but he did not tell a soul; not even his own husband.

It was 12 in the afternoon as Lance was watching TV with the mute setting on. He was lying on the couch as his lovely child lay asleep on his chest. She was tiny enough to even leave room for another baby to sleep there. Coincidentally, that half of Lance’s chest was occupied with Keith’s head as he was also trying to sleep. The couch was not big enough to fit both of them horizontally thus Keith was partially on the floor.

 **Lance (hushed voice):** Don’t you dare wake her up!

 **Keith:** Hmm..ngh…Chill out, I won’t.

The weather was warm as the spring flowers were bloom. It was the perfect season to be lazy unless an abhorrent odor filled the room. Sniffing for a second; Keith jolted from his position and sat up straight. The dark haired man pinched his nose tight out of disgust.

 **Keith:** Lance, babe I think Lulu pooed!

Though the brunette was awake watching TV, he pretended to be asleep. Keith shook him vigorously since the stink bomb was going out of control. If this wasn’t dealt with soon; Keith might have just passed out. Lance mumbled, obviously faking his slumber.

 **Lance:** No, it is not my turn. I went last time, you go change her diaper.

Lance held the baby up turning his face away as the stench was finally getting to him. Mommy walked away from the baby, almost to the other corner of the room.

 **Keith:** Dude, it’s your turn. GO! I’ll do the less stinky one-just go, please.

Lance, hardening his senses, pulled himself off the sofa and left to take care of Allura’s mess for himself.

 **Lance (provokingly):** Oh look, I’m Princess Keith. And I can’t even change my own baby’s pants~. Asshole.

 **Keith:** Well, I’m so sorry but this one was just massive. I’ll take care of the next one, promise.

The pale man finally took a breath as the source of the smell left. Don’t get the man wrong, he is a good mother and takes care of Allura but he is still not used to Allura. Lance is a different story as he had been much used to kids because he had to look after his nephew and niece a lot.

Keith suddenly felt an urge to munch on any crisps or cookies he could find therefore he went to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator though nothing caught his interest. Oh, he just realized that they hadn’t gone grocery shopping for the month which is why there was absolutely nothing at home.

He settled down for breadsticks. Boring but they were his lover’s favorite. Will Lance get mad? Probably but did Keith care? Not at all. Little later, the father returned with the baby who was now wide awake.

 **Lance (singing):** Baby is neat? Yes, Baby is clean? Yes. Are you happy, munchkin? Oh yes, you are~.

 **Allura:** *giggles*

 **Keith (chewing breadsticks):** Ah this smells so much better!

Taking a deep whiff of the room, the raven-haired male was much impressed by Lance’s quick work.

 **Lance:** Yo! I’m bac- ARE THOSE MINE? PUT MY BREADSTICKS AWAY!

Lance was furious as he saw Keith stuffing his face with food that didn’t belong to him. Keith took a hand full of the snack, scarfing it down then held the bag upside down, shaking it.

 **Keith:** Sorry, that was about it. Anyways, I was thinking; shouldn’t we go grocery shopping now? I mean we are out of everything to eat. Also, we can replenish your breadsticks.

 **Lance:** Tch…jerk. Eating all my food so nonchalantly~.

The brunette was pouting about the snack. It was childish but this wasn’t the first time his partner had pulled a stunt like that. The same had happened to his leftover burgers, milkshakes, nachos, and chocolate bars. Suddenly, the mother felt guilty for his actions and he went up to Lance; cupping his tanned cheeks in his pastel hands. He slightly pecked Lance’s lips and looked deep into his sapphire eyes.

 **Keith:** Sorry, okay? But let’s go shopping so we can get our home back in shape.

 **Lance:** Hmm…okay. We are also short on Lulu’s supplies. Guess we can go.

The sapphire eyed male felt a little flustered as he broke eye contact with Keith. The couple chuckled a little as Lance headed out to prepare the car. Fixing the baby seat will certainly be a pain but it was necessary.

 **Lance:** Get your jacket. Imma wait in the car with the princess.

Keith: Gotcha!   

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The car ride was fun for Lance as he kept on playing a lot of hip hop music while Lulu shook herself a little to the beat. Her parents couldn’t help by trying their luck with all possible music but sadly, the supermarket was right in sight very soon. Lance pulled over the car in a really close by parking spot. Keith got out of the car taking the baby with him. He pulled up his dark shades on his head and look at his husband who was locking the car.

 **Keith:** Get a shopping cart, I’ll wait here. We can put Al in the baby seat.

 **Lance:** Al? Is that another name you came up with?

 **Keith:** Well, you know why I named her that, right? But it is too time-consuming to say A.L.L.U.R.A thus I decided to make nicknames for her until I found the perfect one.

 **Lance:** That’s adorabl- did you just say the baby seat? Oh my God, honey, you have no idea how much I have wanted to use those for our own children. It has been my dream!

 **Keith:** …okay. You mean shopping with a baby in that foldable seat in the cart. *chuckles* you find happiness is such weird things.

Lance blushed a little and he walked over to the parking place of the trolleys. He picked the easiest one possible and headed back to Keith. The mother placed the baby in the cart, fastening the belt as well while Lance hovered over him and purred in his ear.

 **Lance:** Maybe that’s why I found happiness in you~.

His husband stopped in the middle of fastening the belt. Lance had come in too close in a public place and said such corny things. He was so flustered that he shoved his beloved aside and hustled inside the store with the cart. Embarrassed, he may be but Lance’s words made him so happy at that point that he could cry.

It was only then till former paladin of Voltron realized how short-lived this happiness was going to be. Soon the next set of missions will come via email and then he’ll become the reason for Lance’s…sorrow.

 **Keith:** _I don’t want to ever see Lance sad again or let him cry. God please, don’t ever let him be sad again. I can never see him be sad. IT KILLS ME!_

The poor man cried internally because of his own cowardice. It had been a week since the news came in yet he had not the guts to tell his husband. Every single second on the clock that ticks would make the impact of this info graver on Lance. It might just be in a few days that he’ll have to leave so Lance couldn’t even prepare himself for the news.

Just then, the man in question appeared behind the sorrow-stricken Keith. He bopped his raven head a little out of frustration.

 **Lance:** Don’t be such a kid. It’s only natural that I show affection to you, even in public. We’re married.

Lance took the other man’s left hand in his own, intertwining their fingers to flaunt their platinum rings in public. Yes, platinum since Lance was so happy that his proposal got accepted; he spent a fortune on just the rings. However, Keith took his hand back pushing the trolley; answering his lover’s romantic gesture with a mere grin.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just learned recently that Lance's canon surname is Serrano which is why i'll soon be editing all my work for that and using it in the future as well.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Toodles! UwU


	8. Where’s the Phone?

Shopping turned out to be more of a hassle than either of the two men could have imagined. Turns out Allura doesn’t like being held in the baby seat so she kept on tumbling over trying to escape. Once all her attempts at getting away failed; she used her trump card which was crying ultimately ending up in Lance’s arms. This was Keith’s chance to grab all items necessary and run for the counter while the little monster was under daddy’s control. Still, after long and tiring efforts, the couple made it back home with all the grocery they needed. Mission accomplished!

 **Lance:** Yo Keith! Take the little one and rest up a bit. I’ll organize everything.

 **Keith:** *pants* THANK YOU!

The mother ruffled and pushed his bangs back a bit before taking Allura in his arms. Fun fact: the little one had picked up a habit of yanking his hair whenever it was in reach since it was lush and gorgeous. He plopped on the sofa with Lulu and played with her whilst Lance stocked all the frozen food in the freezer and the tins and cans in the cabinet. It was when the brunette was busy deciding the location of some miscellaneous stuff they had purchased when Lance’s cellphone rang. Leaving the task at hand Lance received the call; it was from Shiro.

 **Lance:** Hello, Lance here!

 **Shiro:** Umm…Lance. Hi, I had been calling Keith for hours now and he wouldn’t pick up the phone. Is he not there with you?

 **Lance:** He is and he is also currently very busy…playing with Al.

 **Shiro:** Al? Anyways just tell him to keep his cellphone switched on and I need a favor from you people.

 **Lance:** Sure, whatever can we do to help you?

 **Shiro:** It’d like, Curtis and I have an important garrison gathering tomorrow. It is an informal one so I was thinking of skipping on it but all our former colleagues insisted so we have to go. It’s a bowling plus dining plan so we have to leave by 4 pm. Could you please look after Sigma; I can drop him at your place after his school’s over.

 **Lance:** Sure thing just lemme ask Keith…Babe, do you think we can babysit Sigma for a few hours tomorrow?

Keith wanted to speak but Allura had gripped his mouth shut with her petite hands while sniggering; she was really happy to play with mommy. He moved her hand away gently then since it was starting to hurt now

 **Keith:** Umm…shor-sure. No problem.

 **Lance:** Cool, yeah Shiro? You can drop him off them.

 **Shiro:** Oh thank you guys so much! Take care, bye.

 **Lance:** Bye then.

The father got off the phone soon, however, something Shiro had said stuck with him. His partner was not the kind of person to simply now answer any calls even keep his cellphone turned off. Lance went to the contacts of his phone to call the number under the heading of “Wifey”. This was Keith’s contact saved in his phone and he called it.

 **Lance’s phone:** The number you have dialed is currently switched off, please try again-

The call did not go through and he realized that Keith’s phone was indeed not in use. He furrowed his eyebrows while glancing at Keith.

 **Lance:** Babe, where is your phone?

 **Keith:** umm…God knows, maybe? I don’t know where it is.

The dark-haired man immediately realized that he tossed his phone in the laundry basket on purpose that also a week back. It was probably all out of juice so it was switched off. Laundry wasn’t a regular chore at their home. Both males would put off doing the laundry until they had nothing but mere underwear left so no one checked the dirty clothes basket and the phone was probably still sitting there.

Keith remembered every single day that his phone was in that basket but he never had the courage to go check it. That e-mail which he had been dreading might just be sitting in his inbox. Once he would’ve read it, there would be no going back and he would’ve to tell Lance. He couldn’t keep lying to the love of his life now, could he?

 **Lance:** Dude, is this what you’re gonna teach your kid. (Mockingly) “Oh, if you lose your phone, just don’t look for and buy another one. Money grows on effing trees now”

 **Keith:** Jeez, I’ll look for it later. Can’t you see I’m spending quality time with our daughter?

 **Lance:** Look at the time; it’s time for her evening meal. Get your ass up and make her milk. I’ll look for your phone.

Lance sighed as he moved away from the kitchen counter and started searching the couches and coffee table drawers for the phone. Keith had his feet up on the table so Lance took a cushion and smacked it on his legs.

 **Lance:** MAKE THE MILK! And let me look for your shit.

 **Keith:** Just hold on, I’m going!

The mommy pulled her legs back as Lance crossed the place. Keith signed while getting up to make the milk. He picks up the bouncer from next to the couches placing Allura in it gently and went to the Kitchen to make the milk. He added the powder after measuring in the feeder then poured in warm water from the water dispenser. He shook the bottle energetically, opened the cap and poured a drop on his hand.

 **Keith:** Perfect!

Keith went over to Lulu for giving her the milk. She first faced away from the feeder but then latched on to it quickly. For a baby, she was emptying the bottle quite efficiently. The fair-skinned man loved to see his daughter act so much like his husband so he smirked a little being relieved of his duty, he went over to the loungers once again to sit down but was met with a pillow on his face.

 **Keith:** What the hell-?

Then another came flying at him which finally made him lose his temper and stand up violently.

 **Lance:** FYI, I’m looking for your phone so you have no right to simply sit there and stare at me.

Keith took one of the pillows thrown at him and launched it aiming for Lance’s pretty little face.

 **Keith:** I never asked you to look for it. Just drop it!

He threw another one for which Lance also retaliated by tossing the remaining cushions from the seats. Soon, an all-out fight between the couple broke out; some of the father’s shots knocked over a vase and a dish on the kitchen counter while the mother’s pillows bumped the coat rack causing it to fall over. It started off aggressively but then they were more in it for the fun. Laughing and snickering, attacking each other like they were on another adventure in space again. A wave of nostalgia crashed at their minds as they felt like they were 18 all over again until Keith slipped on the edge of the rug. He was about to fall flat on his face when Lance dived in to catch him but they both ending up falling anyways.

Lance on was on the ground; his back against the wooden floor while Keith laid on top of him. The raven-headed boy faced up to look at Lance and poked his cheek.

 **Keith:** Yo~, you okay?

 **Lance:** Do I look okay?

 **Keith:** Don’t know.

Mommy shrugged and tried to slip away to provide the brunette some space to breathe but Lance caught him by the waist. His way out was interrupted while Lance opened his indigo, gem-like to stare at his lover passionately. They may have been fighting earlier but now Lance wanted to take a moment to appreciate his beautiful spouse. His midnight-black covered his fair, unblemished face except for the scar he had on his right cheek. His pushed those bangs out of the way and lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Keith’s face tinted to a bright red shade regardless, he crawled his way up his lover’s body to have his face right before Lance’s.

Keith’s stormy, purple eyes looked right at Lance’s lips before plunging himself into a deep, more passionate kiss than the one Lance had planted. The tanned male’s big and warm hands moved from Keith’s waist to back, almost over his shoulder blades. To increase the level of pleasure provide by the kiss, Keith took Lance’s face in the palm of hands. That provided a better angle for both of them.

Their tongues intertwined and fought for control. Keith emerged victoriously and took charge of being the one to give the pleasure. Though he had taken control of the top, Lance was still much able-bodied from neck and below so he took hold of the man’s shoulders, twirled and pushed him on the floor. Now it was his turn to make the kiss more intense. Their lips parted for mere seconds to take a breath but the two dived right back in.

Lance started to move his hands a bit as well; he held Keith’s cheek in his right hand while he moved the other one up his shirt to feel his abdomen. His abs felt as though they were sculpted using plaster. The perfection made Lance’s lustful instincts grow stronger. Keith, on the other hand, had his eyes shut tight while kissing Lance but the feeling of his hands touching his skin startled him. He jolted his eyes open also pushed Lance away.

 **Lance:** Umm…is everything okay? I’m sorry, was I-

Keith covered his flustered face with his hands and looked away. They both sat upright but Keith kept a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 **Keith:** No, no it’s okay! I mean- I know where my phone is!

His reaction had Lance scared as he thought Keith might not have wanted for him to go so far but he realized that he just had epiphany…at the wrong time.

 **Lance:** *sigh* Oh…that’s great, I guess.

Keith just realized what he had done. He ruined a perfect moment with his husband for the stupid phone. He felt so horrible that he wanted to smack his head in the wall out of embarrassment. He scurried to his feet and left after kissing Lance’s chocolaty brown hair.

 **Keith:** I’ll be right back, and I’m sorry.

And he left leaving Lance with a confused look on his face. All could do was blush and mumble to himself.

 **Lance:** I…love you. So much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda long but whatever.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Toodles!


	9. Lulu and Julia

Since life at home had gotten tough after Allura’s birth for the couple, Keith decided to skip several days at work to assist Lance at raising their kid. However, now the situation was much calmer and under control; it was time for Keith to return to his job whereas Lance would finally pay a visit to his garden which had been under Veronica’s care.

Keith came out of the bathroom after taking an extremely hot shower; so hot that the bathroom was steaming like a sauna. The mirror was all fogged up and a release of hot stream came into the room as he walked out wearing only his boxers and a towel on his drenched hair. He wore his regular clothes which were black pants and a T-shirt with a jacket on top. For his position, the garrison had appointed him a uniform but it didn’t match up to his sense of fashion. Thus he had no obligation to wear it.

It was 9 am when Keith headed downstairs sliding on the railing as per usual. In the meantime, Lance had been sitting with Lulu trying to figure out what toys she likes. He had soft toys mostly which included teddies and doll. He’d wave them before her; a giggle would mean like while a frown would mean dislike.

 **Lance:** Can you get another fluffy teddy- in pink for Allura, on your way home?

 **Keith:** Sure, why not. When is Sig coming over? I oughta get something for him too. Haven’t seen him in some time.

 **Lance (baby voice):** Then why don’t you ask Sheewo and Kwertis.

The father was playing with Lulu and talking to Keith at the same time. Keith rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. He whipped out his phone, about to text Curtis when it hit him. His phone was all out of battery for over a week now. Even after finding it, he did not keep it on charge. Lazily dragging his feed to the kitchen, he plugged the phone in. Now he was ready to go.

 **Keith:** Bye Hon, Bye Lulu. I’m off.

 **Lance:** Take care.

As his husband left, Lance realized that he also ought to be on his way. Veronica was not going to wait forever. He got up on his feet and picked Al out of her rocker as well.

 **Lance:** Let’s get going, right honey?

 **Allura:** Agoo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lance went over to his garden; which was at a 10 minutes’ walk from the house. Allura was in a light pink stroller with him.  As he entered the garden through the gate, the smell of fresh Juniberry flowers came wafting through the air. It was a scent Lance adored very much; it reminded him of his former lover. The recollection was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Allura also seemed to enjoy the odor of the flowers as she started sniggering after breathing it in. The plot was guarded by medium-sized, white fences. Lance walked further by the shed for keeping the gardening tools and a sandy patch of ground for…Kalternecker. Lance parked the stroller at a side safely with Allura in it so that he could greet the cow he got from the space mall. No doubt, she had also grown old and would you look at that? She had a few calves of her own and a male partner.

 **Kalternecker:** Moo~!

 **Lance:** What’s up girl? Haven’t seen you in a while.

The father affectionately patted the cow’s head and she mooed in return.

 **Voice:** I thought you were gonna be late. You are actually on time, much to my surprise.

This sarcasm belonged to no one other than Lance’s very own sister, Veronica. She walked over to her little brother while beaming with happiness. She was already a mother on her own but now she was also an aunt; that also of her little brother Lance. Acxa, a half breed Galra was Veronica’s spouse who was also there to meet her niece. She followed just a little behind her wife.

 **Veronica:** Oh my Gosh! Acxa, look it’s Lance’s kid. You named her what exactly?

Lance groaned at his sister’s forgetfulness but looked at her with a smile again.

 **Lance:** Well, she is…Allura.

 **Acxa:** Wow…that’s a powerful name.

Acxa was much impressed by the baby girl’s name. She glanced at her wife who also seemed to have a reaction similar to her own. Veronica picked up her niece to gently embrace her. She was so ecstatic about the baby that she had almost forgotten about her kid brother.

 **Veronica:** Com’ere, lemme give you a hug as well~.

The bespectacled female pulled Lance into a bear hug as well. That’s when another little girl came running from afar. She had royal blue locks matched with a little-tanned skin and pointed ears. Yes, this was indeed Julia; Acxa and Veronica’s daughter.

 **Julia:** Look, Mama, I finally found a blue-winged butterfly! Oh, Hi Uncle Lance!

Julia came to them with a blue butterfly sitting on her right index finger. When she saw Lance, she threw herself into his arms. Naturally, Lance caught her and spun her around the air as she snickered. It was not just Julia but all the other kids as well; Lance cared about each and every one of them ceaselessly.

 **Lance:** My, oh my. Someone is a big girl now!

 **Julia:** I haven’t seen you for so long! Why don’t you come over more often?

 **Veronica:** Julia, this is why he is doesn’t visit often. Look at your new cousin.

Veronica held Lulu is a way that Julia could see her face. The little ocean-haired princess was so amused after seeing Allura that she hopped from Lance’s hold right in front of the baby.

 **Julia:** Mama, can I please hold her? Pretty please.            

 **Acxa:** No, honey you yourself are a kid, what if you drop her.

 **Julia:** Mommy, please!

 **Veronica:** Come on, love, let her. I’m here.

 **Acxa:** Ronny, ask your brother. I’m no one to give permission. Just saying, Julia herself is also only 5.

 **Lance:** She has all the permission she needs. Let her play with Lulu. My daughter also wants a friend~.

Ronny smirked at Lance while sitting on the grass. Julia also plopped herself right beside her Mama. Lance’s sister carefully positioned Julia’s arms right so that they grip under the baby’s head and on the waist. When Allura was planted right in her arms, her eyes were legit stars because of the glow of joy. Veronica kept her arms around her daughter to make sure both the girls were safe and sound.

 **Veronica:** Wow, I never planned on meeting the little one so soon.

 **Lance:** Yeah, our original plan was to invite you guys and the others over and have a welcome party for her but that kinda failed. She got sick on her first day home so we had to postpone it a bit. I’m thinking of having it soon.

 **Acxa:** How soon?

 **Lance:** Umm…Maybe the next week? I mean, everyone has been dying to see Lulu. I can’t just keep everybody in suspense any longer.

 **Veronica:** Did you talk to your boyfriend?

 **Lance:** Ronny, we are not dating…we’re married. Call him my husband!

Veronica cringed a little at her sibling’s cheesy comment but her focus was mostly on Julia and Allura. She was on extra alert so that nothing happens… to at least the little one. Her own kid was made of friggin’ iron. She was extra hard headed and even if tossed from Mount Everest, she wouldn’t flinch.

 **Lance:** I’ll talk to him soon. We are having Sig over today, babysitting job.

 **Acxa:** Well that’s good to hear. Like, you wouldn’t want to have your get together when your husband isn’t around.

The father looked perplexedly at the Galran female. He had no clue what she was referring to. Of course, Keith would be at their daughter’s party unless…the dispatch orders were here.

 **Lance:** Are you guys-?

 **Acxa:** Going on a mission? Yes, we are. Keith forgot to tell you - what if he didn’t mean to tell you-

 **Veronica:** Love, stop it. Lance, I’m sure he just forgot. You can go talk to him at home.

 **Lance:** Hmm-yeah I’ll do that but he didn’t tell me. Do you think he is hiding it from me? Is it because he thinks I might react harshly?

Veronica face palmed internally at her wife’s tactless nature. She elbowed her leg as that was all she could reach while sitting. The Galran female looked at her lover apologetically. She didn’t mean to be rude but she thought that being his partner, Lance must’ve known about the next mission. They had been on Earth for about 2 whole months now; it was nice getting to live the easy life for once but they still had work to return to.   

 **Veronica:** Listen, don’t over think, okay? I’m sure he’ll tell you soon.

 **Lance:** Heh, easy for you to say. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be insolent. Just need some time to process this.

That was the sister’s cue to get up, also taking Allura from Julia who seemed a little sad seeing the baby go. Veronica tucked Lulu in her stroller taking control of the wheels.

 **Veronica:** Let’s think about that later. Let’s go and check your garden out. I’m certain you want to. It’s been a while.

Right now, Lance was not even in the mood to take a calming walk around the little paradise he created in the loving memory of Princess Allura. All that filled his mind right now was the thought that Keith was being secretive about something that should’ve been obvious. As a husband; most definitely Lance wanted Keith to be with his family but as an old comrade, he knew that one day Keith would need to leave for work. Not to worry, since he always comes back to him.

 **Lance:** Yeah, alright.

And the gang went ahead so that Lance could take his inspection of the orchard. However, that didn’t matter anymore.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!  
> Any criticism is welcome.
> 
> Toodles!


	10. Mischievous Revenge Plans

While Lance was by the flowerbeds, Keith went to the garrison for his job as a flight instructor. The new cadets at the academy were fond of him as he tried to do his job sincerely. The classes weren’t regular but still added to the experience and knowledge of his students.

 **Student:** Goodbye, Commander Kogane! We’ll see you tomorrow!

 **Keith:** Right, take care.

Some of Keith’s disciples bid him farewell as he made his way out of the classroom. Today he did the briefing on drills that were going to take place. The next day he was planning on keeping the infield practice. He reached the teacher’s lounge at the academy; to his luck, no one was there yet. He sat on the orange seater in the middle of the room. He started keeping a schedule ever since he got together with Lance in order to note down all the dates and days they’d apart or they’d be together. Eventually, he became habitual of using it for even the most trivial of task such as the plan for tomorrow’s class along with timings.

The dark-haired man only just started checking his schedule when two unidentified hands came and covered his vision. He heard a little giggle; there was a certain female in the room. That was when he yanked his head away and looked up. Krolia, his mother was standing right there and she had decided to play a quick prank on her son.

 **Krolia:** What’s up hotshot? Did you get so busy being a parent that you forgot your own mother?

 **Keith:** Mom! No, that’s not it. I was just doing some preparations for tomorrow’s lesson. Didn’t realize when you came in.

 **Krolia:** It’s okay, son, I know you’re busy. It’s your last seminar of this visit so it makes sense that you give it your best. It’s going to another 3 months till you return. This time, the rescue is quite the annoying one. Like having to stop civil wars-

 **Keith:** Wait, what!? The info is here? No one even bothered telling me.

 **Krolia:** Oh right, you did not reply to the e-mail. Does that me you haven’t even seen it yet?

 **Keith:** Well yeah. My phone was acting up a bit so I didn’t have it with me for about, a week.

 **Krolia:** I told you on call to stay prepared; there is no need to act so shocked about it.

 **Keith:** But mom, I have a kid now. I can’t just leave Lance and Lulu alone. I have more than one person to think about!

 **Krolia (screaming):** Well you need to talk through it with him. You have been the leader of the missions since the beginning. We are not having any of that changed now! Understand?

The mother’s cruel words pierced at the boy’s heart. How can she be so ruthless towards her own son and granddaughter?

 **Keith:** Okay-I got it. Just don’t shout. I’ll talk to Lance and I’ll go on the job as well.

 **Krolia:** I’m sorry for - Keith!

As Keith ran out of the room, another Galran woman entered the room. She was another half breed and had orange skin with an antenna like ponytail atop her head. She was wearing an eye-patch as well. This was Ezor, another one of the people who headed out for the humanitarian services similar to Keith and his mother.

 **Ezor:** Ma’am, oopsie but I kinda overheard what you guys were talking.

Krolia changed her persona from that of a mother to the vice-captain of their crew.

 **Krolia:** Did you now?

 **Ezor:** I think that was really harsh. You should know what it feels like to leave your kid and husband behind. You can’t let your child experience the same pain.

 **Krolia:** And that is exactly what I plan on doing. That boy needs to realize that he is a 31-year-old adult now and he can’t keep beating around the bush about his feelings. He can’t take Lance and his daughter for granted; much similar to what I did.

 **Ezor:** You didn’t leave them behind since you wanted to. You had no other choice; he does.

Krolia had tears building up in her eyes when she recalled the decision she had made all those years back. The other woman couldn’t stand there and watch so she came over to console Krolia. She gently hugged her ruffling her hair.

Krolia sniffed and looked at the door trying to get her thoughts straight.

 **Krolia:** I have made my decision.

 **Ezor:** Which is?

 **Krolia:** Keith will not go with us anymore. He will take a full-time job at the academy; at least until his daughter grows up. But I will not be the one to inform him. He must realize it for himself.

Keith’s mother had made the decision now and she was going to wait until the very last second so that her son could confront his fears and his emotions.       

*-*-*-*-*-*

Lulu’s mother ran out of the lounge since he wanted to hear no more about this work. He couldn’t think of anything else at the moment except how his absence would drift him away from his family. By that time, according to him, he had already proven himself to be an awful parent. Since he only had limited sessions, he was free to go home whenever he wanted to. Right now was the best time for him to run away so that he doesn’t run into any more of his colleagues.

Keith briskly walked towards the parking lot in order to not raise suspicion. As he reached his car, he hopped on the seat, heating up the car quickly so that he could speedily reach home. It the next minute, he was out of the parking place .He took a rough turn around the corner when he realized his promise to his husband. He usually wasn’t such a reckless driver but right now the car served as his mean of venting out his frustration. 10 minutes later, he hit the brakes before a supermarket.

Scurrying inside, he bought a cute little teddy for Lulu and a soccer ball for Sigma. The total bill was much more than he anticipated but he just wanted to reach home so he couldn’t care less. He didn’t even bother with the change and went back to his car. As he sat on his seat, he tossed the presents in the backseat while banging his head on the steering wheel.

A pool of tears started to form in his eyes and they trickled down his pastel cheeks. He began to whimper but kept his voice as low as possible.

 **Keith:** _I’M SO AWFUL *SOB* I CAN’T BELIEVE MYSELF. EVEN NOW, MY PRIDE AND EGO WON’T LET ME REFRAIN FROM GOING ON THIS MISSION! I HATE MYSELF!!!_

Keith was broken to a point where all he could do was sink in his own guilt. He did not want to see Lance right now but he had to be home soon.  He relaxed his temples while raising his head from the wheel.

 **Keith:** *sniff* I’ll head home now.

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was only 2 pm when Lance reached home. He wanted to spend more time by the flower beds but his current state of mind prevented him from doing so. He was burning with furry so much that he could slam his head in the nearest wall. After making sure Allura had her food and was asleep in her rocker, he threw himself on the couch. He had his right leg up on the backrest.

**Lance:** _How less do you think of me? Do you really think I wouldn’t let you go? You don’t trust me, do you?_

Lance’s anger soon turned into sorrow. His mood was melancholic now thinking about raising the child he promised to raise with Keith all by himself. Even though his lover always returned no matter how long he’d be gone, things were going to be different now. Lance won’t be alone, Allura will be with him; she’ll certainly need the love of her second parent. His stomach churned at the thought causing him to roll over. He forgot how small the sofa was and he fell on the floor with a loud thump.

 **Allura:** Wahh!

Just what he needed right now. Allura’s slumber was disturbed by the extremely loud noise. She woke up wailing since she was frightened. Lance darted from the floor to the rocker. He gently lifted Allura and tried to put her back to sleep.

 **Lance:** There there honey, Daddy’s with you. Hush now~

He tried to lullaby her to sleep which conveniently worked. Soon she was back in her rocker; sleeping while sucking her thumb. Subconsciously mimicking his daughter’s actions, Lance’s own thumb was between his lips. He was thinking of a way to clear things out with Keith when the doorbell rang.

He clicked his tongue because he did not like to be disturbed while he was brainstorming. Regardless, he went to open the door. To his surprise, Curtis was standing at the entryway with Sigma. They came a little before time .The 9-year-old was exhilarated as he greeted Lance by running into him for a hug.

 **Sigma:** Lance, so so so good to see you!

Out of all the children of his generation, Sigma was the oldest hence easily adored the most. He was raised with the efforts of all the paladins combined since everyone wanted a chance to babysit him. Naturally, Lance became his favorite since they shared the same idiocy in their brains.

Sigma: Where’s Keith? I wanna have lots of fun today; also I need help with homework. Hope you’ll be able to handle it.

 **Curtis:** Sigma, they are much older than you, call them Uncle Lance and Keith. Be respectful!

 **Lance:** Curt-boy, it’s all cool. I’d prefer my own name anyways.

Curtis heaved a sigh as that was all he could do. Sigma was much well behaved at home since Shiro kept an eye on him. The poor boy was much afraid of his other dad compared to Curtis. He wanted all the freedom he could have while he was here.

 **Curtis:** Shiro is waiting, take care alright. Don’t cause trouble for either of them.

The dark male warned as he left the driveway. Lance welcomed the little icy boy inside the house. Sigma’s hair used to be longer but because of Shiro and his love for a prim and proper look, those beautiful locks were snipped off by a pair of scissors. They were still pretty though as Lance ruffled them. They came and sat on the floor by the sofas.

 **Sigma:** Lance, I have a request.

 **Lance:** Speak away my boy. The world is yours today~

 **Sigma:** Can I please please please have that Chilli you make? I want that for lunch and dinner. Please.

Sigma swayed side from side keeping his legs folded. He seemed to really want the chili but that was something he couldn’t afford to make since Keith absolutely despised it. He couldn’t handle the spice and mostly ended up out of the house trying to ward of the smell. Last time he cooked that chili, Keith ended up crying because of the seasoning.

 **Lance:** I’d love to but you know Kei- You know what? I’ll make it. I’ll fulfill your wish today.

A sudden realized struck Lance as he thought there was no better way for getting back at Keith without being slightly aggressive other than this. He clapped his hands together as he promised his nephew for his much-desired food.

 **Sigma:** Yay! You are the best, Lance!

 **Lance (smirks):** Aren’t I?           


	11. And the Chili Burns!

**Keith:** Hey Lance, I’m hom – OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS SMELL?!

Keith returned home only to be welcomed by a lingering stench of spices being burned down to a crisp. The aroma was appetizing for the two boys already present in the house but for Keith; it was like the doors to the underworld have been opened. He covered his mouth and nose with his free hand since the other hand was busy carrying the bag of presents.

 **Lance:** Hi love! Guess what we have for lunch? Ding ding ding, it’s Chili!

Lance was way more chipper than usual. Keith noticed that Sigma was also standing in the kitchen next to Lance. They were both pitching in to make the best Chili every.

 **Keith:** Haven’t I told you before that I don’t like Chili?

 **Lance:** And haven’t I told you not be picky about food? Besides, today is Sig’s day and he requested for Chili.

 **Sigma:** Heyya Keith! What’s up?

 **Keith:** Hi Sig, ugh, I can’t take this. I’ll be upstairs, when the mess is cleared up, call me!

The stink was enough to make the other male puke at the doorstep. Getting a grip on his senses, Keith moved himself to the bottom of the staircase. He then remembered that he had a little angel to meet as well.

 **Keith:** Where’s Lulu?

 **Lance:** In her cot, she’s sleeping.

Lance usually greeted Keith very sweetly whenever he returned home and vice versa however Lance did not even give Keith his “welcome home” kiss which infuriated him. Regardless, he headed to the second floor where the stink was relatively less. The second floor had 2 bedrooms and a storeroom. He had no other option than to lock himself in his room to escape the smell.

He locked the door behind him thinking that might help the odor stay out. He let out a heavy breath since he had blocked his breathing to cross the living room.

 **Keith:**   Shit, this is better! Oh hi, little one!

He walked over to the baby girl sleeping in the crib, her big eyelids were closed and she was snoring lightly. Her peaceful expression washed away all of her mother’s worries. He leaned in to kiss her cheek a little. Her chubby cheek shook a little at contact. And there was a problem; Keith meddling with child’s sleep caused her to wake up. She didn’t cry though.

 **Allura:** Oo.

She was only staring at her mother and her face was beaming. The little loved the attention, much like her father.

 **Keith:** I woke you up. I’m sorry darling!

He apologized for disturbing her catnap and tried to put her back to sleep which was futile. She was already well rested so she wanted a playmate to entertain her. The mother figured that if he denies to play, she would get gloomy; so he hurriedly took his jacket off and went to the bathroom. After freshening himself up faster than a cheetah, he jumped on the bed. His back was against the hedge and he raised his legs to form a seat on his belly for Allura. Carefully picking her up, he set her on himself.

 **Keith:** Hey Lulu, do you think daddy is mad at me?

 **Allura:** *Baby noises*

 **Keith:** Did I do something? Well, I did something, that is for sure but how does Lance know about it?

His inquiring was getting him nowhere since all Lulu could focus on was trying to nibble on her fingers. Keith snorted at his own idiocy. Did he really expect answers out of a few weeks old baby? Anyhow, he gently swung his leg shaking Allura. She was surprised at first but then started laughing out loud. That was the first time she had giggled so much. Keith’s violet eyes widened with astonishment.

 **Keith:** Yo Lance, check this o-

Then he realized that Lance was somehow busy being mad at his husband. Well, that is how married life will be if you give less time to your spouse. He brushed his fingers through his hair getting up. He laid down Lulu in her baby bed so that he could go downstairs and get his phone.

After taking a deep whiff to hold his breath downstairs, he went to the kitchen. The charger was on the counter in the back. He had to cross a giggling and gossiping Lance along with Sigma to reach there.

 **Lance:** Don’t go back up; lunch will be ready in 5 minutes. Sigma, you go set the table, please.

 **Sigma:** Aye aye, Captain!

 **Keith:** Why are you making the kid do all the work?

 **Lance (sarcastically):** Will you do it then? Sig-boy, check the flavor, please!

Lance called to the icy boy as he waved the ladle behind him. He thought that Sigma was right behind him but it was actually Keith crossing behind him. He kept the soup ladle high up considering the little boy's height and ended up smashing it in Keith’s eyes.

 **Keith:** What the – AHH! LANCE OH MY GOD! SHIT, THIS BURNS!

The hot and spicy chili landed right the mother’s eyes due to the father’s negligence. Lance was shaken as he couldn’t believe that he’d just hurt Keith like that.

 **Lance (alarmed):** Oh god, babe, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?

 **Keith (sardonically):** Oh, just peachy! UFFF!

Keith shut his eyes but the spice already went it. He creaked them open just a bit to find the sink so that he could wash his face; more specifically, his eyes. He pushed Lance out of the way and skipped to the sink. The tap was turned on full rush as Keith buried his head under the cold running water. He faced up so that the water could reach his eyeballs better. After a decent, unplanned shower in the sink, he raised his head. His jet black mullet along with top half of his shirt was drenched.

In the meantime, Lance rushed to get a towel and an ice pack. He took an ice-tray out and filled its contents in a soft cloth pouch. When Keith closed the tap, he hovered over to give him the towel. Keith snatched it from him to dry himself off.

 **Lance:** I’m sorry, are you okay? I’ll go get ice-

 **Keith:** Don’t bother, I’ll do it myself.

Shunning Lance away, Keith took the ice by himself. His vision was still blurred but he made his way to the living room area. Sigma looked at both of them; a bit horrified because it was the first time he had seen both of them act so offensively to each other.

 **Sigma:** Hey Keith~, are you okay?

The little guy was much concerned for his uncle, unlike his husband. It was not as if Lance was not fretting his mistake at all, but he didn’t attempt to help Keith after he pushed him away once. Keith ruffled sigma’s black locks to comfort him. There was a sorrowful smile on his face as well.

 **Keith:**  I’m fine buddy, go have your chili.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

At lunchtime, Keith silently ate cup noodles while the other boys dug into the Chili like monsters. More than half the pot was finished. They offered the mother some as well but he was content with the noodles. Afterwards, Lance and Sigma went to play soccer with the ball Keith brought for him. He wanted to play with the others too but he had to ice his face once more.

The day was coming to an end after Keith helped Sigma with his homework and they had the same drama from earlier today at lunch. It was an exciting and fun day for Sigma but with both the men as individuals. It was a first after marriage but they couldn’t stand being in the same room as the other. The clock struck 9 and to pick up prince Sigma, his dads arrived in their carriage a.k.a their car.

 **Sigma:** Bye Lance! Bye Keith! I had so much fun today. I’ll catch you guys later.

 **Keith and Lance:** Take care! See ya later.

After sigma left the driveway of their home, both the husbands glanced at the other for a moment. Lance was about to tread away when Keith grabbed his wrist.

 **Keith:** Mind telling me what all the drama is about? I won’t figure things out if you keep giving me the silent treatment.

 **Lance:** I’m not mad at you. You’re just paranoid!

Lance broke free from his clutches and went to get a soft drink can. He popped it open while sitting on one of the counter chairs.

 **Keith:** I’m not a kid! I can tell when someone has a problem with me. Do you know something that I don’t?

Keith snapped and stomped over to the kitchen. Settling himself right beside Lance, he wanted answers then. He was going to leave soon and this was the drama his lover is giving him? He wanted him to cut him some slack, man.

 **Lance:** Maybe I do or maybe not?

 **Keith:** I’ll punch you for spouting such bullshit! TELL ME, WHAT THE MATTER IS!

The fair-skinned man scream. He was worried that he might wake his daughter up but what matter at that point was Lance.

 **Lance (shouting):** Tsk…FINE I’LL TELL YOU. YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP, WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR YEARS AND YOU CAN’T JUST TRUST ME NOW CAN YOU?!! I HAVE LOVED YOU LIKE CRAZY AND YOU STARTING KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME! AM I THAT UNTRUSTWORTHY?

 **Keith:** I seriously don’t get what you mean and tone down; you’ll wake Allura up! I’m not keeping anything from you.

 **Lance:** You’ll be going away on another mission, right? And it is only a week from now and you didn’t even bother telling me. If I wouldn’t’ have brought this up, you’d probably have left after leaving a note on the fridge, jerk!

Pools of salty tears trickled down Lance’s face as he spoke the last few words.  He pushed his drink away trying to get a tissue for his face while Keith was left speechless as to why Lance knew about the next job.

How did Lance know? Did he see my phone or what? His own voice was cracking up now up as he felt a lump stuck in his chest.

 **Keith:** Who told you?

 **Lance (crying):** I went to see Veronica today. Acxa was the one to inform me. I was angry that you are keeping secrets from me. Do you not trust me? Did you think I’d throw a tantrum and make you stay because of Allura? 

 **Keith (sniveling):** NO, NOT AT ALL! I KNEW ABOUT IT FOR A WHILE BUT NOT THE EXACT TIME. I JUST LEARNED ABOUT IT TODAY.*sob* I just did not know when to tell you. I wanted us to have fun lazily as per usual *sob* I did not want us to be counting our days together.

Both of them were weeping with holding back. Their emotions flew into the conversations at once. After seeing Keith cry so hard, Lance pulled him into a soothing hug. They rested their heads on each other’s shoulder.

 **Keith:** I want your answer, love. I’ll only go if you let me.

Lance knew that Keith will make the call on his decision. He pulled him even closer until they did not even have space to breathe.  Lance knew how much he’d miss their interactions but it was wrong to hold a bird who loved to be free in a cage. Hardening his heart, swallowing his fears, he made the decision.

 **Lance:** Of course you can love. I’ll never stop you and I’ll always be waiting here for you when you come back. I love you too much to let such petty matters destroy our relationship!

 **Keith:** This is not trivial Lance; you’ll have to care for Lulu by yourself-

 **Lance (putting a finger on Keith’s lips):** And I will. I’ll raise her to be the princess she deserves to be. You go and fulfill your responsibility.

The mother couldn’t help but dissolve like butter after hearing his husband’s reassuring words. This was Lance we were talking about. He always pulled through any and every situation. There was no reason to doubt him now.

The couple stared at each other in the eyes; eyes which were filled with love and a little bit of…yearning. After all, they haven’t touched, bare-skinned even since Allura was born. This was the perfect chance as well since the mood was set and Lulu was napping without a care in the world.

 **Keith (shyly):** Should we…you know- take this upstairs?

Lance obviously understood what the other man meant; he just wanted to tease around a bit.

 **Lance:** What can you possibly mean?

Keith turned to a perfect shade of red listening to Lance tease him. He whined a little and pushed himself away from his husband. He was a little annoyed.

 **Keith:** Nothing, I’m gonna sleep now!

 **Lance (grabbing Keith by the waist):** Do you really think I’ll let you?

Seriously, this man was such a jerk. Such a lovely jerk that no matter what happens, Keith will always fly back in his arms.

Lance sneered while tenderly wrapping his arms under Keith’s knees and around his neck. He embraced him bridal style making Keith’s heartbeat double in speed.

 **Keith (pouting):** YOU-heh, I’ll never get used to this. I’m used to holding people; not being held.

 **Lance:** Come on~, that was ages ago. Times have changed! Stop talking now. Let’s go up~.

The mother was so nervous; he buried himself into Lance’s neck. With light steps, Lance went upstairs holding his beloved in his arms. Keith was gently laid on the bed without the lights being turned on. They wouldn’t want the little devil to be awake now.

Now, Lance was on the bed with Keith underneath him. They were looking at each like they were having a “who blinks first competition”. Fortunately, Lance lost as he landed a sweet but obsessive kiss on Keith’s lips. He wanted to devour him at that moment. Surprised at first, Keith melted into the kiss; tilting his head to make his tongue go deeper.

His arms naturally found their way on Lance’s shoulders. After what seemed like centuries, they parted only for Lance to say the most natural thing in the world.

 **Lance:** Keith, I love you, so much.

Keith blushed, looking away for a moment but just ended up cuddling Lance again.

 **Keith:** I love you too, Lance.   


	12. The Party and the Plan

A sizzling sound of eggs being fried and pots and pans clanking with one another could be heard from the kitchen. Keith fixed himself the easiest possible breakfast as Lance talked to the caters and decorators on the phone.

 **Lance:** Yeah, thank you. I’ll be looking forward to it…*beep* God damn it, these people can be so difficult to deal with. Are you sure we cannot have the party here?

 **Keith:** Positive! Our house is big but it cannot hold up to a hundred people.

 **Lance:** Then why have so many guests!?

 **Keith:** You wanted a grand party so there you go. Best welcome party eva!

Lance could only roll his eyes while keeping his head down on the counter. He wanted to be the best parent ever but this event arrangement work required him to be active and interactive with hordes of people. He did not like this at all even if he was good at it. It was the last of their days together until the next 3 months. Lance did not want to spend them frantically planning a get-together.

Keith’s fried egg was ready thus it was placed in the plate were two crisp toasts were already waiting for it. He sat down beside Lance and dug into his plate.

 **Keith:** Want some?

 **Lance:** Ugh…no thank you.

 **Keith:** Suit yourself.

The egg didn’t look even half as appetizing as the ones Lance makes. Why couldn’t Keith have asked him to make the egg?

 **Lance:** Alright then, since the party is tomorrow, I will go and set aside our outfits. I’ll iron them; Keith, could you go do the laundry after you finish your cr- I mean food?

The father was about to call Keith’s food crap but he did not want to hurt his feelings so he held back his comment. He knew telling the mother to do any of the house chores was pretty much detonating a bomb on yourself but Lance was busy and needed assistance.

 **Keith:** Awrigh’ (alright)

 **Lance:** Don’t talk with your mouth full, Keef.

Lance dashed out of the kitchen after ticking Keith off. The other male only grunted and continued scourging down his food.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The day was over without any problems and finally, it was time for the much-awaited party. The family was getting dressed up in their room. Keith lightly gelled his hair back after changing into a black tuxedo. Trying to keep it simple and elegant, he wore red bow tie and viola, he was ready. Meanwhile, Lance took his time getting ready. He had a mask on also he was doing a manicure at the same time. They were the hosts thus they needed to be there before everyone else but Loverboy Lance needed his time; just certain aspects about him that did not change over the years.

 **Lance (filing his nails):** Hon, is Allura ready?

 **Keith:** Yup, can I put some perfume on her? She smells like milk.

 **Lance:** What the- NO! Children can have allergic reactions to such chemicals. What kind of a parent could not handle the scent of their own child?

Lance scolded his husband and returned to massaging his fingers. The raven-headed man had dressed up his daughter in a purple dress made of silk with frills all around the bottom. He even had a tiara for her but it was itching her head so he removed it.  The time was 6 already and they had to be at the hall by 7. Keith impatiently tapped his foot on the floor; waiting for Lance to finish his beauty treatment.

 **Lance:** *sigh*, Don’t look at me like that. Come here, I’ll give you manicure as well.

 **Keith:** No Lance I don’t want on-

Lance dried his hand off using paper towels and grabbed his lover’s right hand startling him. Keith flushed and tried to pull his hand back but Lance’s grip was firm.

 **Lance:** 10 minutes, I promise. And just look at your hands. They’re friggin’ paws of wild felines.  

 **Keith:** No, it’s cool. I’m fine with this look.

 **Lance:** You may be, but not me. Just relax.

Lance ordered Keith to remove his coat which he obediently did and rolled his sleeves up. The shy husband stretched his arm out sitting at a distance from Lance. The tanned male grinned at him. He didn’t like this space between them so he scooted in closer until their legs were touching; their faces were just inches apart.

The mother‘s face heated up and he looked away while Lance gently cut his nails. He filed them and massaged his hands. While finishing his treatment; Lance leaped in for a sweet kiss on Keith’s cheek. He moved to his ear and whispered in seducing tone.  

 **Lance (whispering):** All done, let’s get going now.

 **Keith (flustered):** Hmm.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Thanks to Lance delaying his own preparations for giving his beloved a manicure, they were 15 minutes late to the gathering. Only a few guests had arrived till then which included; Pidge, Hunk, Kyle, Sigma, Shiro, and Curtis.

 **Keith:** I told you we’d be late but no~ you did not listen to me and- Oh hey there you guys.

 **Lance:** Relax Keith. Look only these guys are here yet. You need to learn to be fashionably late.

Hunk saw the lovely couple and just couldn’t hold back his tears. He launched himself upon them, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. Lance had Lulu in a stroller so he didn’t have to worry about her being crushed under Hunk’s weight.

Hiding behind Pidge was their son Kyle. The cute little grassy eyed boy couldn’t help but be shy.

 **Pidge:** Go on, meet them, Kyle.

 **Hunk:** Come over here. This is Uncle Keith, Uncle Lance and their little angel, who is your new friend, Allura!

Hunk enthusiastically introduced his best friend’s family to his son. Kyle saw the glee in his dad’s eyes thus he left the comfort of his mother protection and went to greet the two males.

 **Kyle:** Hello, m-my name is Kyle. N-nice to meet y-you.

Little fella, stammered a lot but Lance was so happy to see him that he picked him up and kissed his forehead.

 **Lance:** Hi buddy; you have grown up haven’t you.

 **Shiro:** You guys should’ve have been here earlier. I have been dealing with the caterers for the past hour!

Here comes the killjoy.  Shiro emerged from behind staff area and the first thing he did was ruin the mood.

 **Lance:** Oh Shiro, you never change do you. Anyways, thanks for look after the work. I’ll handle it from here. Babe, look after Lulu.

Lance straddled off from the little crowd to the kitchen. Curtis and Sigma left their own private discussion and joined the gossips.

All of the couple’s friends were admiring Allura and showering the baby girl with compliments. To them, this felt as if the paladins had reassembled along with Princess Allura. It was only a few minutes later that all the other guests started arriving.

Lance’s parents and his siblings came (who also had families of their own). Krolia and Keith’s entire space crew also came. Most of their friends from the garrison were also there. Soon the place was crowded to a point until there was barely any room left to walk. Keith and Lance had to greet a lot of their guests and let them give their good wishes to the new family.

They cut a cake where Lance announced to the whole wide world how much he loves his family (causing Keith to almost faint out of embarrassment). Finally, it was dinner time; Lance had arranged a good variety of food and drinks. Even if they were adults, he had a no alcohol policy so all they had was fruit punch.

It was during that time Krolia took an opportunity and dragged Shiro away from the crowd. She had something she wanted to discuss with him. Shiro got a little afraid being taken away like that.

 **Krolia:** Shiro, I need to talk to you.

 **Shiro:** Ah damn really, I thought you liked taking people away from food.

 **Krolia:** Seriously, this is no joke. This is for the future of my son.

Shiro gulped the last sip of his punch and a solemn expression appeared on his face.

 **Shiro:** Is something wrong with him?

 **Krolia:** His entire friggin’ brain is messed up. I just want for him to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?

 **Shiro:** Tell me clearly; did something between you two or him and Lance?

 **Krolia:** I want him to stop being a part of the blade and its missions. He has a child and a lover, he needs to stay here with them otherwise he’ll drift apart from his family. I know what that feels like; I DON’T WANT HIM TO GO THROUGH THAT!

She was whisper shouting. Their little suspicious interactions put Pidge on high alert and she couldn’t help but move into listening to them.

 **Pidge:** What’s up guys- And don’t say “nothing” because something is clearly up.

People really couldn’t keep secrets from her so Krolia spilled the beans to her. For all she knew, Pidge might actually help them change Keith’s mind.

 **Shiro:** Well, any ideas?

Shiro had helped himself to some more chicken wings while Pidge rattled her mind for an idea. She would have discussed this with Hunk but he was entertaining all the kids. Pidge was biting on her thumb when a light bulb of an idea lit in her brain.

 **Pidge:** I got it! But someone needs to make sure the plan goes smoothly so that it actually has some effect on the both of them.

 **Shiro:** Care to share?

 **Pidge:** certainly, and I can say with a 120% guarantee that my husband and I would love to babysit Allura~.

Shiro and Krolia looked at the girl shiftily but he knew they had no better option than her. Besides, her strategies have mostly been successful so why not trust them once again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The party ended and Allura was already asleep. Her parents were about to head home when Shiro went to them.

Shiro: Amazing you guys, it was a really elegant party. Knowing Lance, I was sure there was going to be some sort of a mess here.

 **Lance (sarcastically):** How VERY nice of you.

 **Shiro:** Chill out, here Keith, you take this.

Shiro handed Lulu’s mother an envelope. Keith raised his eyebrow questioningly since he had no idea what was going on. Keith was about to tear it open the next second when Shiro stopped him.

 **Shiro:** How about you do this at home, huh? Well then, Bye bye, take care.

And the white-haired man left the building leaving the pair observing the envelope like it was some kind of time bomb.       

  


	13. Wow! A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might have a lot of mistake!   
> Will fix them as soon as possible.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Toodles!

After the couple returned home, Keith put Lulu in her crib as she was fast asleep. No power in the world could wake her up now; she stayed up way past her routine time. As Lulu settled in her cot, Lance took the opportunity to change out of his suit. Once they had both changed, they got in bed on their respective positions.

 **Lance:** You should check that letter. The one Shiro gave you.

 **Keith:** Right (opens envelope) Okay…cool man. Really cool.

 **Lance:** And it says?

 **Keith:** It is a whole day’s date planned for the two of us. Timings and places are written to utmost detail and precision.

 **Lance (snorts):** Yeah, leave Lulu and go out on a lovely date. How possible!

  **Keith:** Nah, it even says that Hunk and Pidge will look after Lulu.

Lance’s sapphire eyes widened in surprise. He became really excited about the date since they did not even go to watch a movie since Keith returned. It would be a chance to spend some quality time with his lover. A relaxing, small, romantic getaway.

 **Lance:** Keith! Let’s go, please, please, please man!

 **Keith:** No Lance, we can’t just toss Al to our friends and go out like we’re teenagers again. We need to be responsible parents and adults.

The mother kept the letter to bedside while letting out a big yawn. Really, this was much thoughtful of those guys but he’d leave the day after tomorrow. He wanted to slowly fade away so that he wouldn’t hurt his beloved family. Being so close to the man he adored more than life itself would make him rethink a decision he had already made after strengthening his nerves.

He laid down draping the blanket over his body, leaving his arms out.

 **Keith:** G’night babe!

Lance was not pleased by his husband’s response at all since he knew the reason why. Lance would have usually blackmailed Keith into changing his decision but this time he didn’t want to act moody. Rather he would have used more peaceful means of coming to a compromise with him. He scooted from his of the bed, resting his head on Keith’s shoulders while enveloping him in his warmth.

 **Keith:** Go to sleep *yawn* I’m too tired.

 **Lance:** Come on Keith; let’s go on a date tomorrow. I want to spend some time alone with you. It’s been so long, love. 

 **Keith:** No Lance, I gave you our reason to stay put. Sleep*yawn* now.

He nuzzled himself in the pillow to sleep; trying hard to ignore the hot breath of his lover blowing on his neck. As much as he’d have loved to embrace him right then and there, the level of fatigue his body was in prevented him from moving a muscle. He’d have done anything to simply let go of everything and fall asleep now.

That’s when another playful thought crossed Lance’s mind. He would ask his husband to go out with him, in the same manner; he asked when they started dating. In light whispers, he cooed in his ear. Instinctively, Keith also responded the same way he had all those years back.

 **Lance:** I love you very much Keith! Please go out with!

 **Keith:** M’kay, your pretty *yawn* let’s date.

And surely he wouldn’t remember that in the morning since he had fallen asleep instantaneously. This tactic never failed to work. Lance let out a little chuckle and closed his eyes; he fell asleep while being wrapped around Keith.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Lance:** There’s your jacket; Imma be in the car waiting for you, love.

 **Keith:** This isn’t fair Lance, you tricked me.

Before leaving out the front door, Lance pulled his phone out to play the recording on which Keith agreed to go on the date. He had cunningly made a recording the previous night to make sure the mother doesn’t go back on his word.

 **Keith:** By the way, the letter said to go on a teens date. Sorta like taking the subway and walking to places. Also, hold your horses till Pidge and the others get here. Were you planning on leaving Al alone?

Lance pouted suspiciously as he had actually forgotten about Allura for a second. Just then the doorbell rang and the tanned male flew to open the door.

 **Pidge:** Ya ordered babysitters, sir?

 **Hunk and Kyle:** Hey guys!

The whole family barged into the house unrestrained. They were happy to have been able to help their friends yet again in their relationship. Lance didn’t even let them greet Keith and just dragged the man out of the house waving their friends goodbye.

 **Keith:** THE INFO IS ON THE TAB. TAKE CARE BYE!!

Keith yelled while being pulled away by the father. The door smashed shut behind them and they were on their little getaway.

*-*-*-*-*

The first destination was a café over to the next town where they’d have lunch, sit and talk until 4 pm. That was when the showing of the movie they were going to watch starts. The cinema was across the street so they could take their time with lunch until the last minute.

 **Lance:** Hey, do you remember this place?

 **Keith:** How can I forget? This is the location of our first date where you dragged me since you wanted to eat their marshmallow sandwiches. Boy, were they disgusting or what?

This was Café Mellow, as the name suggested; its specialty was sweet food. The couple had their first official date here. It was fun and all but Keith vividly remembered the disgustingly sweet food he had to shove down his throat to not hurt his boyfriend’s feelings.

 **Lance:** Hey! You said you loved them so I ordered them again.

 **Keith:** That was to make you happ- wait WHAT?

Lance burst into giggles. He was only toying with Keith; indeed there were sandwiches but a Cola with Panini was also on the way for his beloved.

 **Lance:** You didn’t tell me what you want. Oh look, the waiter’s here.

Keith made a pouty face out of anger but when saw the feast laid out before him; a beaming smile crawled up his face.

 **Keith:** Oh my God! Thank you so very much, love! I thought I would just be overly sweet bread.

Lance leaned over the table, careful of the food lying before him to gently peck at Keith’s nose.

 **Lance:** Trial and error is fun. It helps me narrow down your likes and dislikes.

The mother shyly hid his face from Lance and started devouring his food. The brunette shook his thoughts back from dreamland and looked before him as well.  His food was also right in front of him, great, let’s dig in.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Both the males were starved thus they finished their food in minutes. Too bad for them that it was rush hour at Mellow so they to leave. Now, where could they find another place to kill time. Keith and Lance walked out the café, hand in hand. They scanned the area for another restaurant but if they went there, they’d probably have to eat something again.

Keith wasn’t in the mood for more food. His face contorted just thinking about eating again when his eyes landed on Lance. Lance was wiggling his legs, practically jumping up and down. What excited Loverboy was an arcade a few blocks away.  Being an adult didn’t stop him going to arcades.

 **Lance:** We have a little less than an hour; we can totally kill time there! Please, love, please!

 **Keith:** Come on man, are you 10?

 **Lance:** Doesn’t matter, let’s go!

Lance seized Keith’s hand and pretty much ran to the Keith. The mother was absolutely mortified by his husband’s behavior. Regardless, there they were; right at the arcade’s counter.

 **Cashier:** You have to purchase a card and load it with points using your cash. Shall I proceed with it?

 **Lance:** Duh! A 100 bucks charge, please.

 **Keith:** Lance! That’s too much.

 **Lance:** Uh fine, 90 bucks.

 **Keith:** What the heck, dude?

The counter person prepared the card for the couple accessing them to all the games in the area. Lance nibbled at the edge of the card thoughtfully. He was looking for a good game to play when he spotted a Virtua Cop 2 machine. His eyes glisten with happiness as he flew over to play.

 **Lance:** Two players, I challenge you.

 **Keith:** I don’t know, man, these shooting games aren’t really my jam.

 **Lance:** Just try, I’ll guide you.

Keith picked up the gun on the machine for player 1 while Lance did the same for player 2. The game began and Lance was at the top of it. He was good enough to clear all levels while Keith lost all his credits dilly-dallying in the first one. They moved on to play other games. Keith avoided any more shooting games. Soon it was movie time so the pair had to leave with 40 bucks still charged in the card. Maybe next time then.

The walked over to the cinema where they planned on watching “The Nun”. They had fine minutes until screen time so Keith went in to spot their seats while Lance got drinks. He wanted popcorn too but they had already eaten once. The last thing he’d want to be doing on their date is barfing all over his lover.

Lance seated himself in one of the back rows with Keith. He handed him a mineral water bottle while popping open a soda can for himself. The movie started; neither of them was supposed to be a scaredy cat that was until Keith push up the armrest and slid in closer with Lance. He slowly closed the distance until the creepy nun appeared on the screen. The pale man seemed to look like an extension of Lance’s body as he hid in his chest. News to Lance: Keith was a major coward about horror movies.

The film ended safely which meant all of the mother’s organs were still intact in his body. The sky turned dark and the pair decided to grab dinner before heading home. All the screaming, clutching and crying was sure to leave a mark on Keith’s memory. While leaving the hall, he had both his arms wrapped around Lance’s right arm. The people gave them disturbing glares because public display of affection was still a problem for couples. Nevertheless, the moved across the street while Lance read the last part of the letter Shiro had handed them.

The next stop was dinner at the “Midnight Moons”; absolute heaven for people who loved eating non-veg. Luckily, this was also at a 10 minutes walking distance. The silent yet romantic walk was enough to make both their stomach’s roar with hunger.

 **Keith:** I’m going to eat until I explode.

Lance: Remember, you’ll be paying for it by yourself.

 **Keith:** *frowns* don’t you love me? Don’t you wanna see your lovely husband eat his fill? Last night together, remember?

 **Lance:** Screw you! Fine, I’ll pay.

After making the brunette submit to his wished, Keith walked inside the Midnight Moons all giddy.  They were shown the way to a booth for two where Lance and Keith sat across from each other. After a good 5 minutes long discussion of deciding what to eat, the finally had their orders in mind.

Lance signaled for a waiter who immediately took their orders and gave 15 minutes as the maximum waiting time. Now they could sit and talk in peace once again till the food arrives.

 **Keith:** Are you going to miss me, Lance?

 **Lance:** What kind of a question is that? Isn’t that as plain as day? I love you and I’ll miss you very much!

 **Keith (relieved):** That’s good to know. I love you very much as well.

The pale man reached out his slender hand to intertwine fingers with Lance’s caramel skinned one. They locked fingers while staring into each other eyes. They loved talking, bickering, making out or whatever other couples loved doing but what intrigued them both was the look they’d give each to express their love. The look in their shiny eyes was more than enough to convey their feelings.

And the moment was broken when the food came. Letting go of each other, they observed their meals before scourging them down.

 **Keith:** I’f gife sem ah sive ouf of sen! (I’d give them a five out of ten)

 **Lance (chuckles):** Don’t talk with your mouth full, idiot.

This man was just adorable and perfect. That is what Lance thought as they eat his food. He listened to Keith trying to make sense of his words happily. That is just how much they loved each other. This would be the last dinner they’d have together in a long time. Even though it was three months, it would seem like centuries. Dear Lance had gotten so used to having his husband around that he couldn’t fathom the idea of them being in legit different worlds.

The dinner ended; Keith headed out to hail a cab while Lance paid the bill. They decided to take a cab home since neither of them was in a mood to walk again. After all, they had been walking the entire day. The father headed outside to see that the mother still had no luck with a cab. He walked over to Keith and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 **Lance:** No luck?

 **Keith:** Nope, I mean how hard can it be to drop us off at home. Morons!

The thought of returning home prickled tears in Keith’s eyes. Yes, he had been having fun the whole day but going back home meant ending their last day together. Who knows when they’d see each other again?

 **Keith:** Hold on, I’ll find *sob* over the cor *sob.

 It was in the next moment that Keith silently began weeping. He crouched down to the pavement to let himself be more at ease while crying. As the boy slipped from Lance’s grip, he squatted down immediately beside him. What could have happened to upset Keith in a matter of seconds, they were just talking and having fun moment ago.

 **Lance:** Love, what happened? Don’t hide your face, tell me.

Keith kept swatting his lover’s hands away from his face. He did not want him to see him like that; all pitiful and messed up. Getting a little angry at that behavior, Lance finally caught both his wrists in one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. The father used his thumb to wipe away tears which rolled down Keith’s face.

 **Keith:** I’m so sorry Lance, *sob*. I am the most awful parent and husband ever *sob* I don’t want to leave yet-

He voice broke when he talked about leaving and he actually started wailing. Lance wrapped his arms over Keith’s, embracing him in a tight hug so that the bystanders (though there were only a few) couldn’t glance at him while he was having a breakdown.

 **Lance:** Shush, let’s not talk about that. We’re not going home, okay love; hey, look at me, just for a second. Let’s go have some more fun, what say? Shhh~.

Lance tried his best to compose the inconsolable Keith. Fortunately, a taxi came by soon so Lance hitched a ride. He opened the door of the cab, gently pulling the mother up from the pavement. He held onto him for dear life. They settled in on the backseat; Keith was still whimpering and shivering. Lance rubbed his back, wiped his tears and fixed his now messed up mullet to make him look presentable for their next destination.

 **Driver:** Uh…Where to, sir?

 **Lance:** Hotel Montgomery, few streets away. Step on it, please.

 **Driver:** Right away!

          


	14. Little Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> This is chapter includes a few explicit scenes.

**Keith:** Lance-Ah, No we have to-ah go home.

 **Lance:** *pants* No, not yet.

Keith was pressed against the squishy, king-sized bed of the hotel suite. Lance lay over him; they were both partially stripped. The father pressed soft kisses all over Keith’s neck, then moved on to the chest. Meanwhile, his hand massaged the space between his legs. Keith was sobbing as he moaned out of pleasure. It was a pleasure he’d be feeling for the last time in a very long time.

Lance wiped the other man’s tears by kissing them off his face. Keith tried to push him away but Lance grabbed both his arms, cuffing them by the wrist on top of his head. The mother’s embarrassment was at its peak; even his shoulders were bright red. This affection was equally beautiful and…painful.

 **Lance:** Keith, I love you so much.

Hearing these beautiful words; the pale man couldn’t help but hide his face in the sheets.

 **Keith:** _I love you too!*sob* so very much._

Lance had brought Keith to Hotel Montgomery. This place was the nearest hotel he could think of; no other special meanings attached. Throughout their trip here, Keith had been sobbing uncontrollably. The brunette had to find a way to calm his husband down and this is what he came up with. There was no ulterior motive behind this visit; that was until he found them both in the privacy of this room.

 **Lance:** Babe, please stop crying, yes?

 **Keith:** *hic* I can’t help *hic* it, sorry!

Lance realized then that before he moved further into showing love to his partner, he had to calm him down first. Lance moved to rest his back on the bedrest and pulled Keith over so that he would be sitting on his lap while facing him. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside which was probably kept there for other purposes but this is what he needed them for right now. Lance proceeded to gently wipe his tears. Wow, Keith looked as if a truck just ran over him.

 **Lance:** My love, you need to stop crying. Please, it breaks my heart to see you like this.

 **Keith:** But, Lance, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you and Allura. You allowed this decision but *sob*-wahh!

To Lance’s surprise, his husband was practically wailing at that point. Lance figured tissues won’t be enough so he clutched the dark haired boy tightly by the arms and kissed him tightly. At least the noises stopped. He moved into swivel his tongue in the other male’s mouth cause him to moan slightly. After what seemed like eternities, Lance broke the kiss leaving Keith breathless.

 **Lance:** I wanted you to go, Keith. This is the job that you have been working for since forever. I know how family is important which is why I’ll always wait for you. I’ll always tell our daughter how much we love her on your behalf as well. Please don’t sacrifice what you worked so hard for.

 **Keith:** *pant* *sob* You promise?

 **Lance:** With all my heart and soul. (Pushes Keith on the bed and leans over him) Now can I please make love to you, sweetheart?

Keith lost all the voice in his throat so all he did was nod furiously making Lance laugh. Lance pulls in to his lips, lightly this time then move onwards to press his lips on his cheeks, jawline, neck and even his collar bone. He got off him to throw away the remainder of his clothes. Keith sat up a bit by his elbows to do the same until they were both down to their boxers.

Lance picked up a pillow from the other side of the bed since they laid on the bed in the wrong direction and placed it under Keith’s head. Since this would be the last time they would be having sex in quite some time, he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable in any way. His little gesture was so lovely that Keith took Lance’s hand in his own and kissed it, bone by bone, finger by finger. It was really seductive so Lance (who was already turned on) became absolutely stiff.  

 **Lance (purred):** My, my, someone is really eager today.

  **Keith (hides face):** Be quiet, like you are one to talk.

Keith answered as he tackled Lance’s erection gently with his knee. Lance flinched but in return, he grabbed Keith’s boxers by the hem and ripped them off him in one fell swoop revealing him bare. Turns out he was pretty excited too. Lance moved his hand to Keith’s member and began to gently pump him. Teasing him so that he’d let out more of his pretty voice.

 **Keith:** ngh, ahh~

Sexy moaning sounds spilled from his mouth giving Lance reason to go faster until his tip was covered with precum however there Lance wouldn’t want Keith to be the only one to having fun. He covered his husband’s tip with his thumb and smiled a little. He bent over to kiss Keith’s nose.

 **Keith:** What, why did you stop?

 **Lance:** Hold on a sec, I wanna have some fun too.

Keith twitched impatiently since Lance just stopped in the middle of letting him have his release. The other man kept a tight grip on Keith while he rummaged through the pocket of his jacket to find a box of condoms and some lube. It almost seemed as though this visit to a hotel was planned but then again, Lance was always ready to have sex.

He popped open the cap and squeezed some cold, jelly-like substance out of the tube. Keith slightly rolled to reveal his backside to Lance, giving consent for the upcoming actions. Lance rubbed his entrance a little on this outside before shoving inside his index finger. He spread the lube inside carefully and prepped him well as Lance really liked getting rough. Keith loved rough sex just as much as long as his body remained functional for the next day. Keith winced as Lance added to the count. The two fingers twirled and scissored themselves to loosen Keith up a bit. Lance also began to pump his front side again. Getting teased in both regions of his body made Keith also lose hold of his consciousness. He could see fireworks as he let out an intense moan followed by a fire a white liquid being spread on Lance abdomen by his own member.

 **Keith:** Aw crap *pant*sorry~

 **Lance:** It’s cool, totally okay. Now it’s my turn.

Lance couldn’t care less about the fact that Keith just came on him instead he rolled his pale mate over to get a better view of his backside. He hurriedly pulled out a pack of rubber from the box on the bed and rolled it over his penis as quickly as he could. Rather than adding to the finger count, Lance removed his hand and brought his erection right to Keith’s entrance. Before thrust in to screw Keith’s brains out, he teased him a little. He leaned over to kiss his husbands shoulders, moving to his neck and then face. He looked at him in the eyes and whispered in a sad yet absolutely loving tone.

 **Lance:** I wish time would just stop for us right now.

Keith’s eyes were once again filling themselves with tears as he knew why Lance said such things. Obviously, Lance didn’t want Keith to leave but he had to steel himself. Keith pushed in to kiss his husband soul out. So deep and intense with their tongues swiveling around each other; their saliva dripped down their faces.  Lance backed up a little after the kiss and proceeded to move his penis inside side. He started slowly and it was easy for Keith to contain his moans but once Lance got the hang of it like usual, he began thrusting almost rhythmically. Two noises filled the room; their skins slapping on one another and Keith’s outrageous moans

 **Keith:** Gosh~, so good-ah-oh god- ngh, ah. Ah!

 **Lance:** God *pant* I love you so much.

 **Keith:** I do-ah, ah- too!

Lance slapped on real hard until he was about to reach his climax.

 **Lance:** I’m gonna come, hold on.

Lance tightly grabbed on to Keith’s waist as he released inside the rubber covering. He pulled out and threw the constricting rubber and threw it away. Keith collapsed on the bed; Lance followed after him and they laid down side to side.

Keith brought his face near to Lance and kissed his forehead.

 **Keith:**   Thank you *whispers* I love you.

 **Lance (looking puzzled):** For what?

 **Keith:** Nothing, just saying things. Hey, can we go again?

Keith looked at Lance with the most puppy dog eyes ever and there was no way in hell Lance would refuse Keith so he pushed him back on the mattress and purred in his ear.

 **Lance:** You are in for one hot night~!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith was supposed to be at the space station by 2 pm by their little session went on for just as long as they expected it to go. They woke up at 9 am which in Lance’s opinion was enough time for them to clean up, drive back home and let Keith meet Lulu before he headed out for a long journey but for Keith they were already behind schedule.

 **Keith:** Shower already you lazyass, we need to go home!

 **Lance:** Alright just a minute, where did you put my clothes.

 **Keith:** Already in the bathroom. And don’t scream about not having the right supplies to shower.

 **Lance:** Jeez, my love, chill out.

Lance went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out to meet an all prepped up Keith, ready to go. Lance had changed as well so he brushed his hair in the mirror and kept a little mint in his mouth. No toothbrush thus he needed the mint. He called a cab since they left their car at home.  After a sweet and short journey, they were back home by 10:30 am.

So sweet of Hunk and Pidge that they took care of their daughter in the entire duration of their absence.

 **Hunk:** Hello~ lovebirds! And before you ask, your daughter is awake right now after a good night's sleep and having breakfast with my lovely son and wife.

Hunk greeted them at the entrance and escorted them inside.

 **Pidge:** Hey guys! You had fun?

 **Lance:** Ah, don’t even get me started! I love this man so, very much!

Lance pulled his beloved in a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips. He obliged him but pulled away soon. Keith went over to Pidge, who had Allura in one arm with a feeder and was feeding Kyle with the other. Keith ruffled Kyle’s head and took Allura into his own arms. The others just stared at him as he went and sat down. He knew he had enough time so he wanted to spend it with his beloved Lulu.

He watched her tenderly as she finished her breakfast. Lance gave a quick look to Hunk and Pidge asking them for some privacy. His friends were way too into Keith and Lance’s relationship to not give any privacy so they moved away. Hunk went inside the kitchen to prep some breakfast for the couple while Pidge focused on making Kyle finish his cereal.

Lance came by the couches and sad next to Keith. He wrapped an arm around him and watch exactly was Keith was watching. Just a little baby, trying to have some milk! 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes and stuff. First time trying smut and turns out I'm really not good at this.  
> Enjoy though!  
> Feedback and Kudos appreciated.   
> Toodles!


	15. Chapter 15

This is sort of an apology note to remind you all that I could not update this story 

But I have not dropped this. There are still 2 chapters left to update. Look forward to them. They will be here by next Saturday

I'm working on my other series and have a lot to do so I forgot about this piece. Also let me know if there are any other ships that you guys would like to read one shots of 

Until then,  please read New Phase of Life which Is now complete. 

Link here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404136/chapters/4096529

And I also wrote  a Jumin x Zen One shot :

Link here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381842

Thank you for your cooperation.

 

 


	16. Sad Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has been following this story even after my major hiatus, I thank thee.  
> I just really god tired of this story but I kinda knew I had to finish it sometime so why not now.  
> if you like this work, give a comment and some kudos. Share with your fellow writers. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize if the ending is not satisfactory. I'll try my best with my up coming story "An Empty Canvas". it is another Klance Au and I'm sure you'll enjoy that.
> 
> Last chapter coming up soon.   
> Thank you everyone, Love ya'll   
> Toodles!

The little hours Keith wanted to spend with his daughter were over and now he had to leave. There was not much preparation to make; all he had to was assemble at the right time at the space station.

 **Pidge:** Keith, I was asking if you’d like a ride to garrison with Hunk and me. We are headed in the same direction so I thought we’d drop you.

 **Keith:** Oh, sure, thank you. That would save Lance some trouble. He can stay at home and look after Lulu.

While Pidge and Keith were discussing these matters, Lance went to strap Lulu to her rocker so that he can bid a sweet (not a tearful) goodbye to his husband. That was when Hunk called.

 **Hunk:** It’s 1:30, I think we should head out now.

 **Pidge:** Yeah, we’re coming. Kyle, honey, we are leaving.

 **Kyle:** Yes mommy, I’m coming!

Kyle was playing in the front yard and on his mother’s call, he immediately rushed inside. The other family wanted Lance and Keith to have a moment alone so they stepped out before them.

 **Hunk (whispers):** We’re waiting.

Lance nodded and went to stand by Keith’s side. Keith looked really curt but also as if he was about to cry. He ruffled his husband’s jet black hair a little before speaking.

 **Lance:** I’m gonna miss you, love. But I’ll always wait for you so why don’t you go kick some enemy butt and save a lot of people and come back safely into my arms.

 **Keith:** Yeah…I’ll do that. I’ll miss you guys a lot.

Keith spoke, a little unsurity spilling in his voice but to cover it up, he pressed a sweet little kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance melted easily when a loud honking voice came from Hunk and Pidge’s car.

 **Hunk:** Hurry up you guys or we’ll be late.

 **Lance:** Aw man, okay then sweetheart, I’ll see you to the door.

The father clutched the mother’s hand tightly in his own and they walked out the door. They had their hand locked until the last moment. Keith sat in the car and Lance walked back to the main door of the house.  They were both sad and anxious but were acting tough for each other. it wasn’t the first time but with Lulu’s arrival in their lives, situations had changed

 **Pidge:** Byeee Lance~.

Keith looked sad but still, he rolled down the window to say goodbye to Lance again. He wouldn’t want to leave looking so melancholic; it would worry his husband a lot and that was one thing he didn’t want to see before he left

 **Keith:** Take care, loverboy!

Lance chuckled at the nickname’ ages may fly by but Lancey Lance was still a loverboy. He was happy to see Keith being a little cheerful, even if it wasn’t from the heart.

Just as they bid their final farewells, Hunk sped the car out of the driveway and on the roads. Lance waved at the car until it was completely out of sight. He sighed and went back to his daughter’s side. Plopping on the couch, he picked up the little one and sat her on his lap.

 **Lance:** I guess it’s just me and you, little one.

* * *

 

Keith reached the space station soon after playing a little with Kyle on the way there. He was quite blue at that point. He really just wanted to back home soon. His only desire at this point was to share the remainder of his life with his lover and his daughter. Was that too much to ask? Maybe there’d be a miracle which might make his wish come true.

Meanwhile, the team was busy inside finalizing some things before they’d leave. The people from the former Blade of Marmora were taking Krolia orders when she Keith entering the room.

 **Krolia:** What the hell is he doing here?! I thought I told him not to come.

Ezor who was sitting beside her scooted closer

 **Ezor:** Technically, you wanted him to “Realize” that he did not have to go. You never told him that straight out and we all how dense your son is *chuckles*

 **Krolia:** I have to send him back no matter what.

Everyone is the team started greeting Keith and showed him the plans. He saw how his entire team was relying on him and saw another door back home close. This was no place to be getting sad.

All his actions were being recorded by his mother. Krolia was becoming more and more frustrated after seeing Keith act like he was unfazed. What hurt her, even more, was the fact that Keith wouldn’t voice out his problems. He was too used to putting the mission and his responsibilities before his feelings.  Krolia finally reached her snapping point and stormed over to Keith’s side.

 **Krolia:** Kiddo, we need to talk.

She told him pointing to room on the other. He looked puzzled but walked with his mother to the room. She shut the door behind him and escorted him to sit on the big couch in the corner. As a mother, she was at a loss of words and didn’t know what to say or do. She heaved a sigh and finally spoke.

 **Krolia:** Son, why are you here?

Certainly confused by the question put before him, all Keith could was a shrug.

 **Keith:** I-I don’t…know. Maybe cause…you said so? I-I-I really do-

 **Krolia (yelling):** Do you not love your husband and daughter?!

 **Keith (offended):** Wha-Obviously I do! Why wouldn’t I? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ALL THIS?!

With every passing second, the mother-son pair were losing their cool.

 **Krolia (shouting):** Then why don’t you go back to them? Why did you come here? Did I not tell you to stay away?

 **Keith:** Mom, What do you even mean? You never said anything-on the contrary, YOU told ME to be specially prepared for this mission!

The mother definitely had tears in her eyes, she was just too stubborn to cry before her son. She placed her hands on Keith’s shoulders; her eyes begging him to see between the lines.

 **Keith (stuttering):** Do you not want me to go?

 **Krolia:** So-Son no, that is not it! You are important to us, your work is very valuable to us but-*sob* I don’t want you to make the same mistake as me.

Seeing his mother finally giving up the strong front, tears started prickling the raven-haired boy eyes.

 **Keith:** Are you talk-

 **Krolia (crying):** YES! I DID EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE DOING. I LEFT YOU AND YOUR FATHER BEHIND BECAUSE OF MY POSITION AND MISSION.

 **Keith (keeping composure):** But that was important, right? For keeping us safe.

 **Krolia:** KEEPING YOU BOTH SAVE WAS IMPORTANT…but I regretted every single moment of it. I want you to go back to the Lance boy and Lil Lulu. They both need you more than us.

 **Keith:** Still, what about-

 **Krolia:** Stop being such a slave and try thinking about what your heart wants, okay? I’m here to handle all this.

 **Keith:** THEN WHY YOU PRESSURING ME SO MUCH TO GO BEFORE??!!!

Both of them were screaming their heads out. Talking normally was not in their Galra blood. Crying and screaming at the same time; boy, they should hope no one outside could hear them.

 **Krolia:** Keith, my son, I’m here right now to help you with your decisions. Someday, I won’t be here…and you’ll need to understand by yourself who and what is more important. Right now, it is your family and the only reason I pressured you was to make you understand that for yourself.

 **Keith:** Mom, I never re-realized that.

 **Krolia (sighing):** I know, that is why I came up front today. Keith, go back to your family…No buts, you are officially off the team.

Keith’s mother took out her phone with Keith’s official resignation email written on it. He wiped his face clean of the tears as much as he could and read the email. It was typed in all correct. All they had to do was send them to the authorities. Of course, this was slightly offensive to him but…he had never felt better being kicked off the team.

* * *

 

The whole team was waiting outside the spaceship which looked prepared to take flight. All they were waiting for was their leader and Krolia. Everyone was mumbling and give their own theories on what could be holding the pair back; that was when Krolia emerged in her uniform from the quarters.

 **Krolia:** Alright team, we are ready to depart. All aboard!

Her main team consisting of Ezor and Zethrid was confused to see that their leader was not present. Ezor hustled to Krolia while everyone made their way inside the spaceship.

 **Ezor:** Ma’am, where is Keith?

Krolia smiled at Ezor and snapped her fingers.

 **Krolia:** My boy is one heck of a smart man!

  


End file.
